We Are Broken
by xxAlysha
Summary: Being a Death Scythe has began to tear apart Maka and Soul. She feels like her life is going no where. Her mind is set to leave, but are they really her thoughts? Is someone pulling her away?
1. The Job of a Death Scythe

**Story Title: **We Are Broken

**Genre: **Drama, Romance, Action, Suspense, and Tragedy.

**Rating: **Teen (T) for now. Might change, but I doubt it.

**Summary: **Maka and Soul have been partners since they both entered the academy. They have been through hell and back, making sure that they saved each other when needed. After a few years, Maka finally made Soul into a Death Scythe, one that was going to overpower her father. The job of a Death Scythe was more than both of them could ever known. What happens when Maka feels that her life is at a stand still while everyone else's is moving? Maka moves on, feeling it's what she needs. Is that the right choice or is someone controlling this decision?

* * *

><p><strong>The Job of a Death Scythe.<br>****The Voices Inside My Head?**

* * *

><p><em>We did it; you are a Death Scythe now. <em>

I remember that day like it was yesterday. The day that the final soul was handed to us, the soul of a witch. Our friends were around us; waiting to see the moment that Soul would have the power course through him. The moment that he would overpower my father and become greater than him.

The day my partner became a Death Scythe.

This was the day that I have been waiting for since my feet first stepped into Death City and my eyes landed on the DWMA. I was like my mother now; turning someone into a powerful Death Scythe. My dream has finally come true.

So why was I regretting that day already?

"Maka." Soul called through my bedroom door, his hand knocking softly against the door. "Stein called again. There is another meeting to attend."

I pushed myself off my bed before he was even done talking. I quickly ran around my room, throwing on my clothes, get rid of my pajamas, and trying to pull my hair up into ponytails. I slipped on my last boot and pulled one ribbon around my hair. I pulled the door opened while I tried to get my other ponytail in place.

"Well, lets go then." I said as I looked up at Soul. He was rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, his eyes not meeting mine.

"It is just for me…" He hesitated to say, the quietness in his voice saying it all. "Sorry, Maka. I feel uncool to leave you here... again."

I let my hair fall from the grasp I had on it and kept the last ribbon in my hand. "Oh, um, okay." I said, a little embarrassed that I jumped to the conclusion. I twirled with the ends of my hair, something I picked up when things got awkward. "Well, then, you should head out. Can't leave Lord Death waiting for his new Death Scythe."

I always tried to keep my voice even, not showing emotion easily. I didn't want to say something that would make him hesitate to leave. It was his job now and he had to go.

No matter what it did to me.

"I'll be back soon, Maka." He said to me, finally looking up to meet my eyes. "This one shouldn't take long. We can head out for dinner when I get back." He started to cross the room to head out the door.

I opened my mouth to respond to him, but the door slammed shut on me. I stood there, staring at the door for a few minutes. Part of me was hoping that he would come back through the door, smiling as he said that he was just joking and that I had to come along.

Of course, all I could do was wish for that.

I sighed and headed into the kitchen, letting my thoughts take over from there. I pulled the fridge door opened and pulled out a bottle of water, kicking it shut behind me. I perched myself on the counter top and my eyes scanned across the apartment.

I have grown use to this; seeing the apartment empty.

Ever since Soul became a Death Scythe, my life has pretty much only been secluded to the walls of my apartment. I thought that, when I finished my mission, that Soul and I would be together to train him. He needed to get use to his new powers and my mind was set on the thought that they would keep him with his meister.

I was wrong about that.

There was always a meeting; every day was a different one. They were either talking about missions that Soul could be sent on, training that was going to begin for him, or something that Soul couldn't tell me. I felt like he was moving forward with his life.

On the other hand, mine stayed frozen.

The shrill of the phone cause me to jump a little. My hands gripped the edges of the counter to stead myself as the phone continued to ring. Moaning a little, I jumped off the counter and picked up the phone. "Hello." I said.

"Maka-chan!" A chipper voice called through the phone, making a smile appear on my face in an instant.

"Tsubaki!" I sighed in relief to hear her voice. Not only was Soul's life moving forward, but also so were my friend's. Black Star and Tsubaki were out all the time on missions, trying to collect souls. How many times can they go out and come back with nothing? "Did you just get back?"

"Yes, we did." She said. In the background, I could hear Black Star yelling. "I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out. I need to get away for a little."

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean, Tsubaki?" Black Star yelled in the background, his voice coming closer. "Is my godliness getting on your nerves?"

"I'll meet you at your apartment right away." I said, hanging up the phone before Black Star could get a hold of it. I grabbed the key that was laying on the coffee table and headed out the door, pulling up my last ponytail along the way.

_Maka Albarn._

I turned to the sound of my name; my hand stopped pulling the door closed. I scanned to see what could have said that, but my apartment was still empty. "I could have sworn I heard something." I muttered to myself as I closed the door all the way.

It was just my imagination, I guess.

* * *

><p>"Black Star, will you just hurry to the academy to report in about our mission?" Tsubaki's voice drifted through the cracks of the door, the words dripping of annoyance. "Lord Death told you to do so when we stepped foot into the city."<p>

"Oh, Tsubaki. He can wait for a God like me. I mean, we are pretty much on the same level of power, so we can wait for each other." I knocked on the door softly, not wanting to interrupt anything.

I didn't even have to wait a second before the door opened. Tsubaki's back was turned towards me as she backed out of the door. "Just go, please." She begged him. "Just do it for me."

Black Star sighed. "Fine, Tsubaki. Anything to stop you from giving me that look. I'll leave right now." He said as he walked out of the door with her. "Oh, hey Maka." He said shortly before running off, down the street.

"It seems like you can get through him more easily." I said, turning towards her with a smile on my face. Tsubaki just sighed in response as she locked the door of their apartment. "I don't see how you can deal with that everyday. I get sick of Soul easily."

"I guess that's just the person I am." She said as we headed down the street of Death City, heading for our favorite restaurant to have lunch. "He needs someone to be there for him and I guess I took on that job a while ago."

"You are one brave soul." I said, patting her on the shoulder. Her eyes locked onto mine and we both broke out into a laughing fit.

Tsubaki coughed a few times to calm her laughter down some. She cleared her voice and looked over at me again. "How are things with Soul? Have things improved anymore?"

Tsubaki was the only one that I told things to, mostly what I thought about Soul being a Death Scythe now. "Not really. He ran off to another meeting with Lord Death and said it was just for him." I said.

"Maybe it is just a small meeting this time."

"I doubt it."

"Maybe he is going to tell them that he wants you to be involved with all of this."

"I doubt it."

"Maybe Lord Death is going to tell him that he can train with you now."

"I doubt it."

I just kept repeating the same line over and over again. All of these ideas that Tsubaki was listing off were things I wish would happen. I knew that, in my mind, they would never though.

"Maka-chan." Tsubaki said, looping her arm through mine. "Just keep your head high. Being a Death Scythe must be hard work for Soul and they just need to prepare him. Just give it a little; I am sure that you two will start training once again soon enough. I promise you."

Her words were comforting, but I found myself not believing them, as I should. I wanted to be there now; I wanted to be with Soul now. I needed to be there as his meister.

That was what being weapon and meister partners were about.

"I guess you are right." I forced myself to say to her. The words didn't feel comfortable in my mouth, but I couldn't get her, or anyone, to worry about me now. I was going to get through this, no matter what.

"So, what would you like to eat?"

* * *

><p>"I hope that this got your mind off of things." Tsubaki said as we headed out of the restaurant. The whole time we were in there blurred past me, my mind preoccupied the entire time. I guess my thoughts were more consuming then I thought.<p>

"I guess it did some." I lied through my teeth, keeping my eyes to the ground as we walked. I didn't want to see if Tsubaki was looking at me or not. I wanted to ignore them altogether. "Thanks, Tsubaki."

Tsubaki was about to answer, but the loud voice of a familiar assassin beat her to it. "Yahoo! Tsubaki, I am back!" He called as he ran over to us. We stopped walking, waiting outside their apartment for him. "That took forever!"

_Maka Albarn._

I looked around me when I heard my name being called again. I tugged on Tsubaki arm, grabbing her attention. "Did you hear that?"

Tsubaki looked the way I was. "Hear what, Maka?" She asked, quietly and confused. I looked up at her and she was still looking around, wondering what I was talking about.

I shook my head. "Never mind. I guess I am just going crazy." I said. "It has been awhile since I've been out of the apartment, I guess it is just going to my head."

"Well, you'll be out more often now!" Black Star shouted to me as he started to head into the apartment, his arms behind his head. "Hey, Tsubaki, what are you gonn-"

I grabbed him by his shirt and spun him around to face me. "What are you talking about?" I asked him, letting go of his shirt. He didn't answer me at first, his face showing no emotion.

"Oh, I overheard some of Soul and Lord Death's conversation when I went in to report about our mission. They said something about being sent away on a mission and what not." Black Star explained, waving his hand like it was no big deal. "I thought you knew about it."

My eyes widen at first, a little shocked by the news. A mission? A mission to do what? I thought that it was going to be a while before we had missions?

Maybe they finally decided that we were okay to go on missions again. Soul and I were going to partner up once again and go on a mission for Lord Death. A smile pulled on my lips as I backed away from Black Star. "I need to go talk to Soul now."

I turned and ran down the street without another word to the two. I was pushing my legs to go as fast as they could, even as they cried out in pain. I needed to get back to the apartment.

_I bet Soul is waiting to tell me that good news._ I thought as I turned the corner of the final street. _We were finally going to be able to partner up again._

I pushed the door of our apartment opened, letting it hit the wall a little. The crash of the door caused Soul to jump and stand up straight from he was bending over. His hand went to the back of his neck once again. "Geez, Maka, it is so uncool to scare people like that." He muttered as his face turned a light shade of red.

I smiled and little and walked inside the apartment, closing the door behind me. "Sorry, but I was in a rush to get home." I said as I sat down on the couch. Soul walked over and sat down next to me, letting out a small yawn. "How was your meeting with Lord Death?"

"Fine, I guess. It was like any other meeting."

"Did he say anything to you?"

"Like what?"

I sighed. "I don't know, like maybe something about a mission? Or some training coming up?" I asked, looking up at the ceiling. "Or a mission?"

"Yea, he did say something about a mission. I was waiting to tel-"

"So, when do we leave?"

Soul's jaw dropped a little when he looked over at me. I saw his eyes look at my face from the corner of my eye, but I didn't look away from the ceiling. "Well, you see, Maka…"

"I mean, I assume he wants us to leave soon since you already started to pack a bag. So, if we need to leave tomorrow, then I can sta-"

"The mission is not for you."

"I could have my bags ready by late tonight, if that is needed. I wouldn't want to hold up the mission since I was la-"

"Maka, you can't go."

"But I am sure that I can be ready by the time that is ne-"

"Maka!"

I jumped a little and looked over at him, raising an eyebrow. "What?" I asked, confused by his outburst. He sighed a little and his eyes immediately filled with gilt.

"I'm sorry, Maka, but the mission is not for the two of us. I am being sent with a group of weapons and meisters to track down a clan of witches that have been causing trouble."

My jaw fell a little when those words came from his mouth. "W-what?" I managed to say as I sat up a little, angling my body towards him more. "What do you mean it is not for me? I am your meister! How can you be sent away without me? Who is going to wield you?"

Soul moved his eyes away from me. "They are putting me with another meister for the trip. They said that you have not had the training to be the meister for this mission." He muttered softly. He didn't want to say it, they weren't his words.

"But… But…" I stuttered, staring at him. I tried to let the thoughts sink into my mind, seeing if they would get use to the idea.

They didn't.

I shot up from where I was sitting, turning Soul's eyes to me again, and planted my hands on my hips. "No!" I shouted. "They can't do this to me! I am the one who created you, the one who gave you this power and this how they repay me? I should be your meister, not anyone else!"

"Maka, I tri-"

My hand connected with the side of his face when his mouth opened. Shocked filled his face as he cradled his cheek with his hand. I didn't care though, I was fuming. "No, you didn't try hard enough. Ever since you became a Death Scythe, you have been going to meetings and training sessions by yourself! If I am not ready to go on this mission, then they should have trained me for it!"

Soul was still in shock to answer me. He stared up at me with his wide eyes as I screamed at him. Everything I was feeling was now coming out. Everything that I have been holding back was in the open.

I couldn't stop it, though.

"They told me that nothing would change, everything would be exactly the same. They told me that I would be your partner through everything and that we would be training together. They said that no one was going to wield you but me. Our partnership was going to continue on like nothing happened." I said, clenching my hands into fists at my sides. "They lied, they all lied!"

I looked to the ground then, my bangs falling over my eyes. "But it seems like you don't even care. It was like you didn't even try to keep me as a partner. Maybe I shouldn't have made you a Death Scythe so that I could have kept my partner." I muttered quietly as I turned on my heel and headed towards my room. I didn't even look at Soul or the expression his face wore at this point.

What I needed to say was now out. It felt good to let it all out.

_Maka…_

I looked over my shoulder when I heard my name again. "What?" I snapped at Soul, making him look over at me again. His hand was still on his cheek, the cheek that now had a red handprint on it, and his face was filled with many emotions.

"I didn't say anything." He muttered, a little confused. I opened my mouth to say something, but closed it and turned my head around.

Didn't I just hear my name? I have been hearing it all day, but it seems that no one else has.

Maybe I was just going crazy.

I let out the breath I was holding in and headed to my room again. I opened the door and flung my arm back, slamming it behind me. I stalked over to my bed and fell down on it, facing towards the ceiling.

My mind was racing, the images and thoughts of what just happened were unraveling through my mind. A fight between us has never gotten to the point where I was hitting him like that. We have never done that.

Did I take it too far?

I shook my head automatically. No, I didn't. He needed to know these things, the feelings that I have been feeling since the day he ate the witch's soul and gained his Death Scythe powers.

The day I am finding myself regretting now.

I sighed and brought the pillow over my face, enclosing the darkness around me. I wanted to sleep, sleep until this memory was gone. I wanted to sleep until the day that I could have Soul back, have my partner back. I just wanted it all to go the way I was told it would.

The lies that they told me were looking better than this.

_Maka Albarn…_

My breathing stopped as the voice came once again. It sounded closer now, closer than all the other times I heard it. It almost sounded like it was coming from inside my room.

Slowly and cautiously, I pulled the pillow away from my face. I turned to look into my room. It was empty, only me in here. I shook my head again, feeling that it would help make the voice go away. "I am crazy." I muttered as I went to put the pillow over my face again.

_Maka… join me… join me._

A gasp escaped through my lips this time, as I shot up into a sitting position. "Who's there?" I said into my empty room. By this point, I knew that I wasn't going crazy. I heard that voice all day and now it was here. "Where are you?"

_Maka… come to me._

I locked my eyes on the window after the voice spoke, something pulling me to look there. I threw my legs over the side of my bed, touching my feet to the floor. I stood up slowly, still staring at the window.

I took one single step and everything happened at once.

The window flew opened as a violent wind shot into my room. The curtains were flapping with the wind, the never-ending wind. I lifted my arm over my eyes, almost as if I were protecting myself from the wind.

It died down slowly, after a few seconds. I slowly brought down my arm, looking back at the window. There was still nothing there. I started to cross my room; ready for anything that was going to happen.

_Maka…_

A hand reached into the window, gripping the wall. I stopped walking and my eyes widen at the sight. Another hand followed, gripping the opposite wall.

My body was frozen now. I knew that I should do something; call Soul or run from my room, but I couldn't. It was like my feet were glued to the floor and I was trapped inside my room.

A dark figure emerged from the outside, crawling through my window. I couldn't make out who, or what, it was. The darkness was still surrounding it. I stepped one step closer.

_Maka… my bride…._

It jumped at me and I fell back onto my bed. My screams were muffled and cut off by a hand covering my mouth. I frantically tried to get out of his grasp, but he was just too strong.

_Join me… my bride._

* * *

><p>I finally got this idea down on paper and, after three days of typing, it is done (:<p>

I am so excited about this story, more excited than I was when I started writing my first story on here. I have this all planned out and it will be amazing. If you stick through this boring chapter, everything will become more interesting and will, hopefully, keep you on the edge of your seat. I hope it makes you want to read more.

Also, right now in the story, Soul is 17 and Maka is 16 and they are all wearing their uniforms of the Spartoi. If you don't know what that is, just look it up and see how their outfits changed. I will be skipping years in this story, but I will make sure to keep everyone updated on how hold each of them are. I think it will help with this one.

I hope you enjoyed this enough to review for me. It makes me smile when I read the reviews from my readers. (:

xoxo Alysha


	2. Goodbyes Are Always the Hardest

**Story Title: **We Are Broken

**Genre: **Drama, Romance, Action, Suspense, and Tragedy.

**Rating: **Teen (T) for now. Might change, but I doubt it.

**Summary: **Maka and Soul have been partners since they both entered the academy. They have been through hell and back, making sure that they saved each other when needed. After a few years, Maka finally made Soul into a Death Scythe, one that was going to overpower her father. The job of a Death Scythe was more than both of them could ever known. What happens when Maka feels that her life is at a stand still while everyone else's is moving? Maka moves on, feeling it's what she needs. Is that the right choice or is someone controlling this decision?

* * *

><p><strong>Goodbyes are Always the Hardest.<br>****Should I Stay or Leave?**

* * *

><p>I was struggling with all my strength, but it just wasn't enough.<p>

His hands were pinning my arms to my bed, laying by my sides. He used the rest of his body to keep me still on his bed. I still couldn't make out who it was; his head was covered by a black ski mask.

It had to be someone that knew me, though.

I tried to scream, I tried to scream out to Soul, but my voice was not connecting to my brain. I was mute now, unable to call for the help I need.

_Come with me… Maka…_

His voice was muffled through the mask, almost too muffled to be able to hear. His words rang through me, though, loud and clear. They cut through me like a knife, even if I didn't know what they meant.

_Join me…_

He was going to say more, but I rammed my knee it his gut. When the pain set in for him, I pushed him off of me, making him fall to the ground. I got up from my bed and ran from my room, heading straight to Soul's room. My fists were banging on the door as soon as I came to it; my eyes kept looking towards my room for the guy.

Soul yanked the door open a few seconds after my banging began. "Maka, what the he-" He started to say to me, but I ran past him and pressed myself against the opposite wall of his room, my back pressed against it.

He turned towards me as he raised an eyebrow. "What is your problem?" He asked as he walked towards me.

"Just close the door please." I muttered through my fear.

"What?"

"Close the door!"

Soul raised his hands in front of him and closed the door. "All right, it is closed." He said slowly, still confused. "Now would you like to tell me what the hell is your problem?"

I looked at him for a few seconds, not saying anything. "He came into my room." I whispered after a little while. "He came to get me."

"Who came to get you, Maka?"

"I-I don't know!" I said, shaking my head. "He jus c-crawled through my window and pinned me down. I couldn't yell for you or yell for help. I was trapped and I didn't know if I would get out of his grasp." I slid to the ground as I continued to blab on. I realized now that I was shaking.

Soul crossed the room carefully as I slid to the ground. "Okay, calm down Maka. I am sure that there was no one in your room. I didn't hear anything." He said as he stood in front of me. "Are you sure you didn't i-"

"I know what I saw! He was there and he kept muttering my name and other things." I said, trying to calm myself down enough to stop the shaking. "He was there… he was really there."

A sigh came from my weapon. "All right, I'll go see if this guy is really there." Soul said before he turned to walk out of the room. I wanted to follow him, but my body was paralyzed. I couldn't get myself to move from where I was on the floor.

What if I was imagining this?

What if none of it really happened?

I shook my head. "No, it has to be real." I said, rubbing my arm where he held it. It felt real, anyway. And I was hearing my name all day, just like he was saying it. There was only one thing I didn't quite understand.

Who was that and what did he want with me?

The door opened once again and Soul stood in the doorway. "There is nothing there. Your window is closed and it looks like nothing happened." He told me as he looked at me. "I'm sure you were just having a dream and it felt real."

I didn't answer him, my head was spinning now. Nothing was there? I swore that it happened. That was just something that you could not image in your head. I sighed and got to my feet, still shaking a little bit.

"Okay." I muttered as I crossed the room. I had a feeling that he just didn't believe me that it really happened. He probably thought I was crazy now.

A hand on my shoulder stopped me from walking. I looked over my shoulder at Soul as he sighed. "If it happens again, come and get me." He said as he slipped his hands in his pockets. "I'll try to be more help this time."

I nodded to him slowly and walked out of his room, closing the door behind me. I didn't want to go back to my room, afraid that he would just reappear once I closed the door. I walked over to the couch and laid down, pulling a blanket over me.

_Go to sleep, my Maka… you will soon join me._

* * *

><p>The sound of someone knocking on the door woke me up. Well, I wouldn't call it knocking, more like banging on it.<p>

I sat up and yawned, rubbing the sleep from my eyes as I looked at the door. I stood up to answer it, but Soul came out of his room. He stopped short when he saw me standing there. "Well, someone likes to sleep in late." He said, chuckling as he walked to the door.

"Hello, Soul." I heard Stein's voice come into the room. "I hope that you are ready to leave. The plane leaves in an hour and we need to be leaving right now."

I stopped walking towards my room when I heard this. With everything happening my last night, I forgot that Soul was leaving today for his first mission as a Death Scythe… without me. I sighed and continued to walk.

"Maka." Soul's voice said to me as he bent down to grab his bag from the ground. "Get dressed and meet me downstairs."

I was going to ask why, but the door closed on me again. Why did I need to meet him downstairs? I was even surprised that he wanted me to see him off after what I did to him last night. I looked down at my hand, remembering that I hit him.

I shook my head and went into my room, changing into a plain orange shirt and some shorts, something quick for me to change into. I left my hair go and was out the door within the next five minutes of being told.

Soul was throwing his bag into the trunk of the car when I walked outside. Stein was talking to the other people that were sitting inside, waiting to be taken to the airport. _I bet they have their partners with them in there._

"Soul, you have three minutes before we drag you into this van." Stein said as he glanced over at me before he climbed into the car, shutting the door behind him. Soul looked over at me, slipping his hands into his pockets.

I folded my hands behind my back and turned my focus to the ground. How could I stand here and see my partner off? Especially since we had a fight the night before. I thought he would just storm off and hop onto the plane without a single word to me.

"Maka."

I felt a hand grab under my chin and lift my face up. I met his red eyes and sighed a little. "I'm sorry about last night." I admitted to him. "I shouldn't have hit you like that and I don't want you to leave with that between us."

Soul laughed a little, a soft one. "Maka, I forgive you for that." He said, smiling at me. "Besides, you didn't hurt me with your sissy slap. I would rather be slapped then Maka Chopped." His hand dropped from my chin and went back into his pocket.

"Still, I feel bad about it. I took it too far when I said that. I know that you tried to keep me as a partner, but some things can't be saved." I sighed a little. "I understand that."

"Maka, you are still my partner." He said to me, sighing a little. "I would never let them take you away as a partner. Hell would have to freeze over before they even think about doing that. Trust me, they won't do it."

I laughed a little and looked up at him again. "Thank you, Soul." I said to him, smiling. I was glad that we were putting this behind us before he left.

Soul nodded to me. "That's what partners do, Maka." He said as he kissed my cheek softly before he turned to walk to the car. "I thought you would have learned that by now." He started to walk off to the car.

I pulled my hand from behind me and waved slightly. "Bye, Soul. Try and come back safe." I called to him. I wanted to say more, but I didn't know what to say. I was lost for words now, at the moment that I needed to say something,

Soul looked over his shoulder at me and gave me a smile. "I promise Maka." He said before he climbed into the car, closing the door once again. The engine in the car started and it pulled away from the apartment.

I watched it as it disappeared, seeing Soul wave to me from the window. I sighed and turned to walk into the house when it was completely gone from view. My partner was gone now and all I could do was wait for his safe return.

I walked into the apartment and walked into the kitchen. I was going to try and clear my mind of all of this. I couldn't let myself to think about Soul being gone, or about the man that I saw last night. I needed to put it behind me, start over.

I turned on the frying pan as I began to chop up the vegetables that I needed. Cooking was always a good way to clear the mind. I always did this when Soul and I got into a fight, it was helpful.

_Maka…_

The knife fell from my hand when the voice came back. I didn't look up from the cutting board, afraid that I would see him again. This time I was by myself, there was no one here I could run to for help.

I was by myself this time around.

_You know you want to see me…_

"No, I really don't." I muttered as I began to cut again. If I just ignored him, then maybe he would get the hint and leave. It was a long shot, but I was willing to try it. Anything to get him away.

_You can't resist me…. It's in your blood._

"Go away."

_I can force you to look up…_

My eyes shot up when he said that. "What do you mean?" I shouted out into my apartment. I saw a shadow figure standing in front of me. "What do you want from me?"

_I already told you…._

He took another step towards me.

_You are dear to me…._

Another step closer.

_My bride…_

The shadow figure leaped towards me and I threw my arms in front of me, almost like it would protect me. I felt a presence go through me, almost like there was someone in my body.

I gasped and dropped the knife again as I backed up a little. "What is going on?" I muttered to myself as I touched my stomach.

_Maka, my dear, I am in control now…_

The moment he said that, a sharp pain went through my mind. My hands clutched the sides of my head as I fell to my knees. I closed my eyes tight as the pain increased.

_I am in control._

The pain died down some and I opened my eyes once again. "You are in control." I said in a monotone. These were not my words, these were the words I was being forced to say now.

_Good girl, Maka… now I want you to listen to me carefully… you will need to bring yourself to me now…_

* * *

><p>Well, now I have got the ball rolling (: I hope that you guys enjoy reading this chapter and will continue to read on for me.<p>

There are probably going to be many questions, or none at all, but if there are any, just leave them in a comment. I promise to answer them, but only if they will not be answered later in the story. You will have to keep with this story for all the answers to be revealed. (;

Finally, I want to thank you all so much for reviewing for the first chapter. It is amazing that people were actually reading it and telling me that it was a really good beginning. I hope that I can continue to impress you guys, and keep you on the edge of your seat, as the story goes on.

I am also sorry that this is such a short chapter compared to the last one. I felt like it needed to end there so that people would come back to see what happens (;

Until next update

xoxo Alysha


	3. It's Not My Body Anymore

**Story Title: **We Are Broken

**Genre: **Drama, Romance, Action, Suspense, and Tragedy.

**Rating: **Teen (T) for now. Might change, but I doubt it.

**Summary: **Maka and Soul have been partners since they both entered the academy. They have been through hell and back, making sure that they saved each other when needed. After a few years, Maka finally made Soul into a Death Scythe, one that was going to overpower her father. The job of a Death Scythe was more than both of them could ever known. What happens when Maka feels that her life is at a stand still while everyone else's is moving? Maka moves on, feeling it's what she needs. Is that the right choice or is someone controlling this decision?

* * *

><p><strong>It's Not My Body Anymore.<br>****But It'll Make the Perfect Bride?**

* * *

><p>My hands were quickly stuffing items into the empty suitcase that was laying on top of my bed. I didn't know exactly what I was putting in my bag, but my hands were just moving around my room, picking up stuff. It was like a dream where you watch yourself. That was how I felt right now; I was watching myself pack with no control over it.<p>

_Yes, Maka… this is all going according to plan._

I wanted to scream at him, scream to get away from me, but I was not in control anymore. My body was no longer mine, it was his now. He did what he wanted and I was just along for the ride. When I get my body back, the first thing I am doing is kicking his ass.

"Done packing." I heard my voice say as I picked up the bag from my bed. "I am ready to journey to you now, Master."

I rolled my eyes. That was another thing I wanted to slap him for. I was now to refer to him as Master, no matter how much I hated it. I wanted my body back just to kill whoever was behind this.

He was smart, though. The shadow and person that was in my room last night were just an image. He didn't use his real figure to get inside my head. He wanted to keep his identity a secret from me, until the very end.

_Good, now you are to leave your apartment. I will direct towards where you are supposed to head._

My feet started to move and walked out of my room, heading to take me away from the apartment. I wanted to stay; I wanted to keep myself here. I wanted to stay my apartment, the one that I have lived in for years.

But it was not my decision anymore.

It was _his._

The door shut behind me as I walked out of the apartment. My hand held onto the bag, the only thing that I had left. I sighed to myself as I walked out of the apartment.

_Now, I want you to walk to the north end of the city. We are leaving this horrid place._

I headed down the way he said, knowing exactly how to get there. I have walked these streets so many times that I could find my way through them blindfolded.

"Tsubaki, I say we go this way!" A voice shouted from down the street. My feet didn't stop moving, but I was more alert now. I knew that annoying voice, the voice of the blue-haired assassin.

"Black Star, quiet down a little. It is a little too early to be shouting." A more calming voice said right after him, trying to shut him up. "We can go this way, I want to check on Maka-chan anyway. Soul left today for his mission and I want to see how she is doing."

Tsubaki and Black Star, my last hope for getting my body back.

_Do not tell them what is going on. You are simply going to tell them that you are visiting your mother for a few days. Maka it convincing._

"Maka!" Black Star yelled when he saw me walking towards them. "We were just coming to check on you. See Tsubaki? She looks fine."

Yeah, I wish I were fine.

"Maka-chan? Why do you have a bag?" Tsubaki asked as she stepped closer to me. I wanted to shout to her, telling her that it was not me in here. My voice would not respond to me though, it was not mine anymore. "You are not going after Soul-kun, are you?"

"I am going to visit my mother for a few days. She called and asked if I would come see her, since Soul is out." My voice said, but I could tell that it didn't sound like how I would say that. "So, I decided that it would be the best time to do so."

Tsubaki and Black Star exchanged a look and I had hope that they thought something was wrong too. "Well, that sounds like fun. Anything to get your mind off of Soul." They are so oblivious.

My head nodded. "It will be." I told them as my feet started to move again. I walked past them and I was trying to get my arm to grab onto them, something to get myself to stop moving. If I left them, there I would be lost without any help.

I could not let that happen.

I tried; I tried to with all my strength to move my arm. It took a lot of work, but I couldn't get it to move. I sighed and was about to give up, when I saw my finger twitch. Tsubaki noticed it too as she turned to look at me again as I walked away. I kept trying though, but I could only get my finger to twitch once.

_Nice try, but it won't work that easily. This is my body for now and I am in control of it._

I sighed to myself. That was it, the last people that could help me were now behind me there was nothing I could do.

I was gone now.

My body continued to move towards the northern exit of the city. I kept wondering what was waiting for me when I left the city. If the hideout of this person was there, then I could easily get out of there when I had the chance.

_Maka, Maka, Maka. Do you really believe that I am that stupid?_

"Yes, yes I do." I said to him as we approached the edge of the city. My feet stopped moving as soon as we exited the city, no longer in its perimeter. "What are we doing out here anyway?"

_Keep walking. It should be waiting for us here._

My feet started to move again as I watched where we were going. We were just walking farther into the desert area that laid outside of the city. I have never been this far out of the city, not unless I was out here doing some training. That hasn't happened in a while, though.

_Just a little farther…_

Once we passed over a small hill, I saw why we were out here. There was a small helicopter, sitting there waiting for us. "We are going in that?" I said to him as my body climbed inside of it.

_How else do you expect to get there to see me?_

* * *

><p>It was a long ride, almost six hours in the helicopter. I wasn't allowed to know where we were heading or even look out the window. He was keeping everything from me, only to reveal it later.<p>

When we finally landed, I was on my feet again. I thought we would be driven somewhere, but he told me that it was not that far, so my feet could do the rest of the job. I walked the way he made me, my feet moved with whatever he said.

I wanted my body back already.

_You should approach a large warehouse in a few minutes. That it where I am and you will enter the building without stopping. I will be waiting._

The large warehouse came into view when he was done talking. It looked eerie, not somewhere I would want to be. Of course, I had no say in any of this right now. I walked towards the door of the warehouse, following his orders.

_Come in, my bride._

The doors opened without any help and a sharp wind blew out of them. My body didn't even flinch at it, almost like it was expected. When the wind died down, my feet moved inside the building.

The doors closed behind me, making the room dark, as soon as I entered the warehouse.

"Hello, Maka Albarn."

I felt my body being pulled forward a little, but it stopped soon. The shadow figure came from my body then, moving towards the darkness. I fell to my knees after it left. "What the hell?" I said and actually hear my voice say it. I looked down at my body and smiled to myself.

Finally, this was my body.

I jumped to my feet right after and threw the suitcase aside. I ran to the door, my hand reaching for the handle, wanting to get out now.

I was stopped though.

I felt something wrap around my waist and gasped a little as it dragged my away from the door, into the darkness. I looked down and saw that it looked like fabric, almost like scarves.

"Not so fast, Maka."

The scarves stopped dragging me and I could feel the presence of someone behind me. I didn't want to look behind me, too afraid to see who was really behind this. A hand fell on my shoulder and a small laugh came from him.

"Welcome, my bride. I hope that you enjoy your stay."

The hand whipped me around and I was face to face with the master mind behind this. The man who made this plan, the one who took over my body to bring me here. The one that had something planned to do with me and I didn't want to know what that was.

"What do you want?" I spat at him as he placed both of his hands on my shoulders.

"Maka, were you not listening to me when I was talking to you in your room?" He said to him, another laugh escaping through his lips. "You are my bride now, there are many things that I plan to use you for. And I know that you will listen to me."

"Why do you sound so sure about that?"

"I know that you care for those friends of yours back in Death City." He said, grabbing my full attention. "Tsubaki, Black Star, Kid, Liz, and Patty. Those people mean that world to you. You will do anything to keep them safe."

I rolled my eyes. "You are lying. You won't hurt them, you are just trying to say that so that I will fall to my knees and listen to you." I said to him. "It won't work."

"Hmmm maybe you have a point there." He said. "But what if I add another card to that pile?"

I raised an eyebrow at him when he said that. "What do you mean about that?" I asked.

"Soul Eater Evans."

My eyes widen at the sound of his name. I shook my head. "Y-you will not hurt him either." I stuttered a little and I knew that it was a bad idea to do that.

"Oh, Maka, but I will. You care for him more than anyone else I named." He said. "Maybe I will just hurt him worse than anyone else."

"No…"

"Maybe I won't even let him survive."

"Fine!" I said, surprising myself. I sighed to calm myself down a little. "Fine, I will do whatever you want. Just leave them alone for now. Just don't hurt them, especially Soul."

He threw his head back and laughed this time as I dropped my eyes to look at the floor. "Excellent!" He said. "Now, this will go amazingly."

The tears gathered at the edge of my eyes as I looked to the floor. I didn't know what I just signed myself up for, but it was to keep them all-safe. Their lives meant more to my than my own. I needed to be strong for them, anything to keep them all-safe in Death City. I sniffled a little as a few tears dropped to the ground below me.

"I hate you, Asura."

Asura laughed at me and moved my face to look up at him. "Well that is just a shame because I adore you. I adore you so much, my bride." He said, a little bit of laughter in his voice. This was a big joke to him, one that he could not take seriously.

"You will make the perfect bride for me."

* * *

><p>I bet that this is pretty confusing. It is actually simple to understand, but the way I wrote it proabably made it confusing.<p>

All you have to know about this chapter is that he took control of Maka's body with like a shadow thing. He brought her to his hideout and that's about it. She tried to get Black Star and Tsubaki to notice that her body was being taken over, but she couldn't control her body.

I hope that helps a little bit.

The next chapters will happen in the future now. I will be skipping years and I will make sure to tell you all how old everybody is when they appear in the story.

I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read on with me (:

xoxo Alysha

Oh, and I want to point out that I loved Techno Skittles review from the last chapter. It made me laugh so hard (: Thank you for the amazing reviews and I hope I get to read some more.


	4. It's Been A Long Time

**Story Title: **We Are Broken

**Genre: **Drama, Romance, Action, Suspense, and Tragedy.

**Rating: **Teen (T) for now. Might change, but I doubt it.

**Summary: **Maka and Soul have been partners since they both entered the academy. They have been through hell and back, making sure that they saved each other when needed. After a few years, Maka finally made Soul into a Death Scythe, one that was going to overpower her father. The job of a Death Scythe was more than both of them could ever known. What happens when Maka feels that her life is at a stand still while everyone else's is moving? Maka moves on, feeling it's what she needs. Is that the right choice or is someone controlling this decision?

* * *

><p><strong>It's Been a Long Time.<br>****But Who Are You Anymore?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 Years Later…<strong>_

_It has been three years, Maka. I think you are ready to start the plan…_

The tapping of my heels echoed through the buildings as I walked through the town. _His _voice echoed through my head as I walked down the familiar streets, the ones that brought me back. There were so many things I wanted to do, but I knew I couldn't.

_I am sending you back for a little. In the time that I allow, you will be returning to your life there. You will connect back with everyone, trying to gain their trust again. That includes Lord Death…_

My course was set; my feet were already walking towards it. I didn't know what to expect when I got there, but it was all part of the plan. I needed to do this right or there would be consequences earlier than planned.

And I couldn't do that, not now anyway.

_You will act like nothing happened in the last three years. If anyone asks, you will ignore that question completely. Nothing about me comes up in conversations…_

I stared at the building that I was searching for. My feet stopped walking and my hand gripped tighter around the handle of the suitcase in my hand, the only thing I had in my life for the last three years. Now, being back here, it was a little overwhelming.

"Yahoo!" I jumped at the sound of the voice, breaking me from my thoughts. I knew that voice, a voice that actually put a smile on my face this time. A familiar voice, one that I have been dying to hear for the past three years. "Tsubaki, lets get going!"

I turned my head to look where the voice was coming from, only to be met by two shocked faces. The smile grew on my face as I saw them, turning my body to face them completely.

"Maka-chan?" Both of them said as they approached me. Before I could answer, Tsubaki had me in her arms, making me loose the grip on my suitcase. "Are you really here?"

My arms wrapped around her after a few seconds. "I am, Tsubaki." I muttered quietly to her, feeling tears prick at the edge of my eyes. "I am really here."

"I cannot believe it." She muttered, her voice cracking due to crying. "We missed you so much, Maka. I cannot believe you are really here."

The tears were now coming down my cheeks as I gripped onto Tsubaki's shirt. This was the feeling I missed, the feeling of having someone care for you. The feeling that someone actually wanted you to be here, the best feeling in the world. "I missed you too." I muttered to myself so that she wouldn't hear me.

Tsubaki pulled away from me, wiping the tears from her face as she stepped next to Black Star. "Where have you been this entire time?" Black Star asked, his face still showing the shock that I was here. "And you grew! I cannot believe that I can't call you Tiny Tits anymore!"

I laughed a little bit at that, it was so Black Star. "I have been with my mother." I lied to them. "I guess I just got caught up with being with her. Everything with… Soul," I managed to get his name out. "It got to me and I just needed to be away."

Black Star and Tsubaki exchanged a look, reminding me of the day that I left. "Well, all that matters is that you are back and I am sure everybody will be happy." Tsubaki said, turning to look back at me. "I bet Soul will be too when he find out after he gets back."

That caught me off guard a little. "What do you mean when he gets back?" I asked, looking between the two of them. "I thought he was up there?" My eyes turned to look at the window of our… his apartment.

"Nope, Soul has been away on a mission for the past week." Tsubaki said as she looked down at her fidgeting hands. "He has been away on a lot of missions… since you left."

"But don't feel bad." Black Star jumped in right afterwards, seeing my expression. "It is not like he working just to get you off his mind. There have been a lot of missions that needed to get done and Soul was the only one that could."

I nodded slowly to what he was saying, but I didn't exactly believe it. I hurt him and now he was just putting himself into work so that he could forget me. So that he could forget the pain that I caused. I sighed and put my hand to my forehead. "Well, maybe he will return soon."

They both nodded to me after I said that. "Yes, we heard he is returning soon." Tsubaki said, looking over at Black Star. "We were just heading over to see Lord Death now, if you would like to join us."

"Oh yes, of course." I said quickly, my mood brightening a little bit more. "I do need to see Lord Death, tell him I am back and such."

"Yahoo!" Black Star yelled, throwing his fist into the air. "Well, then lets go. We need to report in about our mission." He snaked his arm around Tsubaki's waist before he started to walk away. I raised an eyebrow at them and smiled before heading after them.

"I'm pretty sure that Kid and the others will be there too." Tsubaki said after a little bit of walking. I caught up to match their step. "They will be happy to see you too. They thought that you went after Soul when he left for that mission, but we told them that you were just with your mother."

I nodded. "Thank you for that." I told her. "I really didn't want to cause them any trouble, or you guys. I just needed… to get away for a little while."

I hated lying to them. I hated telling them these words that were not mine, words that belonged to _him. _I had to, though. I just had to. If I didn't, many things could happen to them, things that I didn't want to.

I was still under _his _control, even though my body was mine.

"Well, now they won't have to worry anymore." Black Star said, putting his free arm behind his head. "It's not like I was worried or anything. I knew that you were just going to be fine because you're Maka! You can kick ass if needed!"

I stopped walking when he said that. Both of them turned their eyes to look at me before I burst out into laughter. I grabbed my stomach as I bent over to laugh. "And that is the Black Star I missed." I said through my laughs.

Their laughter followed after mine, joining them together. It was a good feeling, to hear their laughs join with mine. It was like old times, the times that I wish I could have back.

"All right." I said, straightening back up. "We should really get to Lord Death. He is probably waiting for you two to report back to him."

* * *

><p>"Maka-chan!" A cheery voice called to me before I was tackled to the ground by a hyper gun. "We missed you sooooooo much."<p>

I smiled up at Patty as she pinned me down to the ground. "I missed you too, Patty. Who else could replace a hyper person like you?" I said to her as she got to her feet. She held out her hand to me and I got back to my feet as well.

"Welcome back, Maka." Liz said as she stood next to Kid and Lord Death. "We are glad to see that you have returned to us. We thought for sure that you would stay there with your mother forever."

I gave her a small smile. "Of course not, I could never do that to you guys." I told her. "I am back now and I plan on being here for a little while longer."

_As long as he lets me stay, at least._

Kid stepped forward and pulled me into a small hug. I was a little caught off guard, since I was never really hugged by Kid before. But I gave into it and wrapped my arms around his waist slightly.

"We are glad to see that you have returned." He muttered into my ear before he pulled away and stepped next to Lord Death and Liz once again. "We are all glad."

Lord Death gave me a thumbs up after his son said that. "That is true, Maka-chan." He said in his familiar cheery voice. "We are excited to have you back to the academy to help us out. Things are not the same without you around."

I smiled and bowed a little to him. "I am sorry for my absence, but I am back and ready to assist you once again, Lord Death." I said as I straightened back up from my bow. "I am hoping that I will be able to regain your trust again."

"Oh, Maka, you never lost it." He told me and made me smile. "Everyone has moments where they need to leave and I do not blame you for that. The good thing is that you are back."

Patty put her arm around my shoulder and giggled a little. "You're back! You're back! You're back!" She chanted a little through her giggles. Even after three years, this little girl can still be as hyper as ever.

It seems that nothing has changed within three years and everybody is still the same. Their personalities have not changed and that is what I missed most about them. It was good to have them back.

"Maka-chan." Lord Death called to me, breaking me out of my thoughts and turning my attention to him. "Soul-kun is scheduled to make his return tomorrow. I am sure that he will be happy to see you once again, although I cannot contact him to tell him right now."

I nodded to him. "It is quite all right." I told him, folding my hands behind my back. "He will just have to wait to see me, then."

Everybody smiled at that moment. All their smiles made me smile. It made me realize how much I missed Death City and everybody who lived here.

Too bad that this happiness was not going to last long for anybody.

* * *

><p>I have grown to hate the night. The darkness of it made me remember the nights at the warehouse. The nights that I were left alone, the only thing keeping me company was the darkness that swallowed the room. Darkness was now my enemy, something that I never wanted to experience alone anymore.<p>

I sighed a little as I walked down the street towards the apartment. I tried to focus on my walking instead of the darkness of night. My eyes stayed glued to the road below me.

That didn't stop my thoughts from turning towards my memories.

* * *

><p>"<em>No!" I screamed as he pulled my arm towards another door. "I will not do this! You cannot keep me in here!"<em>

"_Oh, but I can Maka." He said to me as he looked at me over his shoulder, a smile planted on his face. "I can make you do anything since you are now my bride. You will follow my ever command until the day this plan is done."_

_I was still trying to pull my arm from his grasp as he talked. His words were going in one ear and out the other; they didn't mean anything to me at this point. I was focused on leaving this place._

"_Let. Me. Go." I said through my clenched teeth, letting him drag me now. My feet were skidding across the floor as he pulled me. "I will force you if you refuse!"_

_His laughter filled the air at that moment. "I would love to see that happen, Maka. I would just love to see that." He told me as he pulled the doors of the room opened. He pulled me in front of him, making me face him._

"_Now, be a good little bride and stay in here until I need you." He muttered to me, leaning down close to me. That was when I snapped._

_My hand shot out to connect with his face, but he was too quick for me. He managed to grab my hand right before it touched his cheek. The express on his face changed quickly after he grabbed my hand. _

_It was a frightening one now, the one that you saw in your nightmares. _

"_Now, was that really a good idea?" He said to me, looking at the hand he held in his. "I don't think it was."_

_I opened my mouth to say something, but his hand stopped me. The sting of the slap set in after a second passed and I cradled my cheek with my hand. My breathing was staggered now from the pain, but it didn't seem to bother him._

"_Like I said, that wasn't the best idea."_

_His arm came at me again. My body was shoved backwards, into the room that was opened behind me. My feet tried to catch up to walk, but it failed. I fell to the floor only a few steps into the room, landing face down. I groaned a little bit, but didn't move. _

_I didn't move an inch, afraid of what might happen if I did._

"_Lets see how you feel after you have been in here for a little while." He told me, standing in the door away. "I will tell you when I am ready to see your face again." The door started to close on me, letting the darkness crawl in. "My bride."_

_The doors closed on me then, leaving me with nothing but darkness._

_I waited to move, waiting to see if he was going to return to the room. When I was sure that he wasn't, I pushed my body from the floor. I crawled my way to the nearest wall, using my hand to judge where it was._

_I leaned my body against it when I found it, the pain from the fall still lingering in my body. I tried to calm the pain by taking deep breaths, but it wasn't working the way I wanted it to._

_I sighed and gave up after a little, closing my eyes and letting the pain set in. Maybe if I got some sleep, the time and pain would move away from me. I tried to relax enough to fall asleep, but my mind would not calm down._

_My thoughts were running a million miles an hour, not settling on one thing for a minute. I wanted them to stop, but at the same time I didn't. They were important to me too, the thoughts of my friends and my city._

_Ones that kept me company in the darkness._

* * *

><p>That was the first night out of many that I fell asleep crying. The tears calmed me down enough to find the peace of sleep and I used that a lot. Anything to get me to fall asleep quicker, anything to ease the pain that I was living through.<p>

My thoughts were interrupted when the echoing of footsteps started to approach me. They were fast steps, ones that were in a hurry. I didn't stop walking, not wanting to give it away that I could hear them.

I waited for the perfect opportunity.

My hand laid at my side as the footsteps grew closer. They were right behind me; I could almost feel their breath running down my neck. My thoughts went to the first night I was at the warehouse again, when I was pulled by scarves away from the door.

His breath rolled down my neck when he pulled me to him.

A soft hand fell on my shoulder and I made my move. I bent down quickly, my hand moving to my right boot. I slipped out the small pocketknife that I kept with me now that I didn't have a weapon, and turned on the person.

The knife was at his neck and my eyes were narrowed. I couldn't make out who it was, the darkness still over his head. He wasn't moving, though, not even with a knife at his neck. I had to do something else.

My other hand shot up from where it was, turning into a fist as it rose. I was close to hitting the person's face, but was stopped. His hand caught my fist, a gently hold on it. A hold that felt familiar to me.

My eyes widen as realization came to me. I wanted to move the knife from his neck and my hand from his, but I couldn't. My body was frozen where it was at and I couldn't get away from it.

"What has happened to you?" His gently voice said to me as the grip on my fist tightened. "What has happened…"

* * *

><p>Well, I didn't expect to update this quickly, but you guys forced me to (:<p>

I didn't expect to get all the reviews that I did in such a short amount of time so I had to give you guys another chapter. Thank you so much for reviewing this story and telling me how you love it. It makes me happy that I can write a story that people enjoy reading and wait on the edge of their seats for the next chapter to come. It makes me so happy, so thank you all that reviewed for me.

Also, this chapter is the start of the future. It is now three years since the day that Maka was pulled into the warehouse and the flashback she has is from that first night. The ages of everyone is as following...

**Maka~ **19  
><strong>Black Star~ <strong>20  
><strong>Tsubaki~ <strong>20  
><strong>Patty~ <strong>17  
><strong>Liz~ <strong>21  
><strong>Kid~ <strong>19  
><strong>Soul~ <strong>20

That's how I have their ages. (:

I hope you enjoy this chapter and I get a lot of wonderful reviews like I did for my last chapter (: Thank you for making me smile and I will see you guys on the next update.

xoxo Alysha


	5. The Picture I Cling To

**Story Title: **We Are Broken

**Genre: **Drama, Romance, Action, Suspense, and Tragedy.

**Rating: **Teen (T) for now. Might change, but I doubt it.

**Summary: **Maka and Soul have been partners since they both entered the academy. They have been through hell and back, making sure that they saved each other when needed. After a few years, Maka finally made Soul into a Death Scythe, one that was going to overpower her father. The job of a Death Scythe was more than both of them could ever known. What happens when Maka feels that her life is at a stand still while everyone else's is moving? Maka moves on, feeling it's what she needs. Is that the right choice or is someone controlling this decision?

* * *

><p><strong>The Picture I Cling To.<br>****I'll Take the Pain For You?**

* * *

><p><em>I clung to his picture like it was my lifeline.<em>

_I don't have a clue to how long I have been in this warehouse. Hell, it could only be a few hours, but I had no way of knowing if that was true. The room that I was confided to had no windows, no air circulating through, and nothing that I could use to escape. _

_I was trapped in this room, trapped in his warehouse…_

_Trapped inside his twisted plan._

_My grip tightened around the frame as I thought of that, if that was even possible at this point. The whiteness of my knuckles increased and my fingers began to grow sore, but I couldn't let go._

_If I let go, then I would let go of him altogether._

_The tears fell from my face as I leaned against the wall more, my head falling forward little bit. I watched as they fell onto of the picture, making small puddles on his face. I wanted to brush them away, but I couldn't get my hands to move._

"_I'm so sorry." I whispered through the cracks of my voice. The emotions were the cause of that, making my voice seem weaker than normal. "I'm sorry, Soul."_

_I brought the picture up to my chest, hugging it for dear life. Even though I was not in control of my body while I was packing for this trip, my hands managed to grab the one picture that I kept on my nightstand, the one picture that Soul let me take of us together as partners._

_I was perched on his back, my arms wrapped around his neck. We were both in our Spartoi outfits, finally changing from our old clothing. Smiles were on both of our faces, almost as if a miracle happened. Soul was smiling, making this the best picture that I had in my possession._

_Who would have thought that it would be the last thing I could cling to for support?_

_I sighed a little, keeping the picture held against my chest. This was actually calming me down some, making me feel like I wasn't alone anymore. I know, as soon as Soul came home, he would worry about me. Just having him think about me would be enough for me right now._

_The door opened, spilling the light inside. I shielded my eyes from it, it has been too long since saw light and they needed to adjust once again._

"_Ready to listen to me?" He called to me, his body leaning against the doorframe as he stared over at me. I didn't look up at him when he began talking; I was too busy looking at the picture in my hand. I could finally see it more clearly and it actually put a smile on my face._

_Footsteps approached me and I slid the picture frame behind my body, pressing it against the wall. His face bent down to meet mine, our noses almost close enough to touch. "I have something special for you." He muttered to me._

_I looked up at him finally as he pulled a red rose from behind his back. "A beautiful flower for such a beautiful meister." He muttered, taking in the sent of the rose before he held it out towards me. "I know you will love this."_

_My hand smacked it away, making it fall from his hand and land on the ground beside us. I couldn't help it, it was almost like a reflex. _

_Asura didn't like it too much though._

"_Bitch."_

_I heard the wind of his hand passing through the air before the impact happened. His hand hit my cheek and my body fell to the ground again, the impact hard enough to move me. I didn't make a noise, though. My hand just cradled my cheek once again, feeling liquid pour out of three gashes in my cheek._

_He walked over to me, kicking me over so that I was laying on my back. "Now, I have not done anything to you to make you hit away a present that truly came from my hear, now did I?" He said, falling to his knees beside me._

"_I would not keep this act up, Maka Albarn. Those gashes on your cheek are just a little piece of what I can truly do. And the next time, I will make sure to turn my anger to someone else. Perhaps someone in Death City… a little white haired scythe…"_

"_Stop." I muttered through the pain that was taking over my face. "Just stop saying that, please."_

_I was begging now and I always hated people who begged._

_It was my only option now, the only way to keep his attention on me._

_No matter what he did._

_His hand fell on my forehead, pushing away the pieces of hair that clung to my skin. "Now, that is a good little girl." He said, leaning down and kissing my forehead slightly. He pushed himself up to stand up, still looking down towards me. His foot kicked me in the side, causing my body to flip onto its side, facing the wall._

"_I will leave you now. Lets see how long you can stand to be in here before you decide to listen to me fully." _

_His footsteps moved away from me, making me feel more relieved with each one I heard echo through the walls of the room. The door slammed shut, letting the darkness sink in once again._

_This time, I was glad that the darkness was with me._

_My hand fell to the cold ground, roaming around it. I tried to reach down towards my calf, trying to get a feel of it. The soft wood of the frame came to my touch and I dragged it towards me._

_The picture was pressed against my chest again as I laid facing the wall. I closed my eyes as I tightened my fingers around frame holding the last part of my life._

"_I am sorry, Soul. I promise not to fail you anymore…."_

_I let out a soft sigh, one that was not filled with pain anymore._

"_I will protect you…"_

_It was filled with comfort and relief this time._

"_Just like you protected me all those times."_

* * *

><p>"What has happened to you?" His voice repeated, bringing me back to the streets of Death City. The knife was still in my hand, still pressed against his neck.<p>

The red color of blood began to run down his neck.

My eyes were wide as they looked up into his, the piercing redness of them shining through the night. I found myself not able to leave them, afraid they might disappear.

Those eyes, the eyes that I stared at in a picture for three years, were right in front of me. They were real, not just some image that all I could do was stare at. These were the real things.

The ones that I have been longing to see.

My hand finally connected with my brain and the knife dropped. It clanked against the ground, landing right in between our feet that were nearly touching. The hand that was holding it fell to my side, a limp arm now.

"Maka…"

I closed my eyes when my name rolled off of his lips, almost feeling to overwhelmed about everything. I felt like I was going to pass out, all of this was too much to handle.

I stared at a picture of him for three years; feeling like it was the last time that I was going to see him. I used him as my lifeline, thinking it would keep my alive through all the beatings and marks that Asura left on me. Now, he was standing in front of me, a real person this time around.

"Soul…"

My body was pressed against his the moment that I said his name. He let go of my fist and I dropped my hand down to my side, joining the other limp one. His arms wrapped around my shoulders and his face buried into my hair.

"You are really here." He muttered into my ear, sending chills up my spine. "I cannot believe it. They told me that you were going to be back, but I never believed them. I threw myself into work just so that I could keep the worries off my mind, but it never helped.

"And now here you are, right here in front of me." He said, his voice thick with emotion. This was the first time that I heard Soul have a lot of emotion in his voice. He was usually good at hiding that part. His grip tightened around me. "I can't believe it."

His arms fell to my waist, keeping the same grip as before. By mistake, I let a gasp escape through my mouth when he did this. The pain shot up my body, escaping through my lips.

Soul pulled away from me after a second, taking a step backwards. "Maka?" He asked me as my hand was gently on my side. The pain began to die down some, but it was still there for me to feel it.

"I'm fine." I choked out through the pain, biting down on my lower lip to stop myself from making any more noises in discomfort. "I guess that some bruises never fade."

The last part, I muttered to myself.

Soul stood there, completely still, as he stared at me. He was still wondering what was going on. "Nothing to worry about. I had a little accident when I was with my mother and the bruise is still there."

Such a lie.

"If you are sure." He muttered, his eyes still felt with disbelief as he took a step towards me. "Lets get you back to the apartment. It's not completely safe to stay out here at night, especially since you are hurt."

He bent down and grabbed the suitcase that I dropped when I picked up my knife. I watched him carefully, still letting his words soak in. "You don't have to do that. I was just going to check into a hotel."

Soul rolled his eyes at me and smiled before he started to walk off. "Maka, it is still your apartment. Your room is still there, the way you left it." He said, walking down the street. "I wouldn't kick you out for the world."

Heat rose to my cheeks as I quickly went after him. I matched his step in no time and I folded my hands behind my back as we walked towards the apartment.

_The plan is going so well._

His voice appeared in my head, breaking the silence that laid between Soul and me. I bit down on my lip again, trying to hold back a groan.

_Maka, you are doing so well. I am proud to call you my bride._

_Why can't you leave me alone? _I thought to him as I focused my attention to what was going on in front of me. I didn't want to trip because of a argument going on inside my head.

_I need to make sure that you are doing everything according to plan. Everyone is warming back up to and they don't suspect a thing._

_Yes, I know that. So, go away._

_I want you to warm up to Soul more._

I almost stopped walking when he said this, but I managed to keep my step in time with Soul's. _What do you mean by that?_

_You know exactly what I mean. You are going to grow closer to him, closer than the two of you have ever been. I don't care what it takes; you will do whatever you can to create a romance with Soul Eater Evans._

_Why do I have to do that? How is that part of the plan? I thought our main person of interest was…. Lord Death. _No matter how much I hated that.

_He is, he certainly is, but we are going to throw a little fun in. If you grow close to Soul, show him that you care for him more than a partner, then it will be more fun when I show up. The look on his face… oh that will just be the cherry on top._

_You promised you wouldn't hurt him._

_Maka, dear, I promised that I wouldn't hurt him physically. There was nothing in our agreement that said I couldn't toy with his emotions. And you are that is going to be pulling the strings._

I cringed a little when he said that. I didn't like the sound of it. My eyes looked over at Soul as he unlocked the door of our apartment. His face held no emotion right now, like he was wearing a mask to hide something from me.

It could be worse though if Asura did something instead of me.

_Fine… fine I will do it._

Asura laughed at this, making me cringe even more. _Perfect, Maka. I know you will be able to do this with no problem. Just turn all your attention on him and turn on the lust factor._

His voice was gone after that and I couldn't be happier. I walked into the apartment after Soul opened the door for me. My eyes automatically scanned the area around me, taking in the familiar scene of it all.

A smile pulled on my lips as I looked around my apartment. I missed this place, more than anything.

I turned back to Soul as he closed the door. I grabbed my suitcase from his hand gently and smiled at him. "I can take care of this now." I told him as I turned to walk to my room.

My eyes were still looking around as I crossed the living room. My hand fell on the doorknob of my room, but I was stopped before I could go inside.

"Maka…"

I turned to look at Soul, seeing him rubbing the back of his neck as he looked to the ground. He cleared his throat a little and the hand dropped from behind his neck, his face turning sterner as he looked at me.

"I would like to talk to you. There are some things that we need to discuss before we get comfortable with anything."

My hand dropped from the doorknob as I turned to face him fully. "Okay." I said as I placed my suitcase next to the door and crossed the room to sit on the couch. I sat and looked up at him. "What would you like to talk to me about?"

_I will not come up in conversations. If anyone asks, you will keep denying and saying that you were with your mother. If my name ever rolls off your tongue, then I will be coming for my visit earlier than planned._

_And you and Soul Eater Evans will be my first targets._

I cleared that thought from my mind as Soul sat down beside me. He looked down to the floor for a little, probably gathering his thoughts. It was weird to see him like this; it showed that he really did grow up some. Not only did his appearance change, only by a little, but his personality changed some too.

Out of everyone, though, Soul changed the least amount.

"Maka." He started, leaning back in the couch and turning his eyes to look at me. I could tell he still wasn't used to saying my name like that. It was something that we would both have to get use to.

"I know you were not with your mother this whole time. Now, you will tell me where you have been and you will tell me now."

_Oh crap._

* * *

><p>And there it is, the chapter that I bet you guys have been waiting for (:<p>

You guys are amazing. The more reviews that you give me, the faster I put up a chapter. It gives me the encouragement to write them so that you guys can enjoy them. So, more review=faster updates (: Just something to keep in mind.

Also, the flashback that I used, I had this in my mind from the beginning. I thought that Maka needed something else with her when she was locked away from the world, and the picture of them just sounded like a good, and cute, idea. I had to put it in there (:

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you guys on my next update. Which might be tomorrow if I get good reviews (;

xoxo Alysha.

PS; the next chapter might have some fluff in it. Just a little warning. I don't expect to write it so that I have to change the rating. I will keep it simple, promise (: But I have to add since Asura told Maka to turn on the Lust factor. hahaha.


	6. I Promise To Fix This

**Story Title: **We Are Broken

**Genre: **Drama, Romance, Action, Suspense, and Tragedy.

**Rating: **Teen (T) for now. Might change, but I doubt it.

**Summary: **Maka and Soul have been partners since they both entered the academy. They have been through hell and back, making sure that they saved each other when needed. After a few years, Maka finally made Soul into a Death Scythe, one that was going to overpower her father. The job of a Death Scythe was more than both of them could ever known. What happens when Maka feels that her life is at a stand still while everyone else's is moving? Maka moves on, feeling it's what she needs. Is that the right choice or is someone controlling this decision?

* * *

><p><strong>I Promise To Fix This<br>****But What if it Just Gets Worse?**

* * *

><p>I just stared at him, making sure that he really said that just now. His eyes stayed with mine too, waiting for an answer to escape through my lips.<p>

But I couldn't give him the answer that he wanted.

All I could give him were lies that were planted on me. The only way to keep him safe was to feed him these lies. Even if I hated the idea of it.

"But I was, Soul." I said to him, scooting closer to him as I began to talk. "When you left on your first mission without me, I felt like I was loosing everything. I knew that it wasn't going to be the last time that you were going to be sent away and I couldn't stand to just sit around and wait for you. My mother helped me move past it, though.

"She helped me see that I wasn't going to loose you."

Soul's eyes flickered between mine, almost like he was searching for. Not all my words were a lie this time around. I really did feel that way when he left, but I planned to stay here and wait for him. That's what partners do for each other, even if it is hard.

"I know that is hard to believe that I spent three years there, but it's true. I don't know what else to say to make you believe me, but I am sorry that I made you worry."

Soul let out a soft chuckle as his face soften and he turned away from me. "See, that's where the problem comes in." He told me. "Since I wasn't the only one that was worried, I had help from another Deathscythe."

I groaned a little, knowing exactly who he was talking about.

"He knew how to contact your mother and we did. We sent letters to her, knowing that we would be able to get a hold of you that way. The problem with that; your mother sent back a response that stated that she has not seen you or heard from you in the past several months."

My body froze when he explained. I didn't know that they would go to that extent to try to contact me. This was going to be hard to try and cover now.

"So, you couldn't have been there, unless your mother was lying to us to keep you hidden." Soul turned his eyes to look at me again and I adjusted the way I was sitting, becoming uncomfortable. "But she seemed worried that we were looking for you there. So, in the end, you weren't where you said."

_You are ruining the plan, Soul. If you do not shut your mouth now, you are going to get both of us killed! _I thought as he scooted closer to me, our bodies almost touching now. His breath was running down my face now.

"Where were you, Maka Albarn?" He muttered to me, his eyes still locked with mine. "You better not lie to me this time around."

_I swear that I am going to kill you for putting me through this._

"So, explain Maka."

_God, I am sorry Soul. You seriously leaving me no choice._

I turned my face to look up at him; still thinking this all thought my mind. Without giving it another thought, I pushed myself up towards him, colliding my lips with his. I knew I caught him off guard, I could sense, but he didn't pull away from me either

A soft growl grew in the back of his throat as he pushed me down to the couch, my back laying against it now. Our lips never parted, the intensity growing with every second.

Soul's hands gripped on my waist, not on my bruises though. He had a gently touch, a loving one almost. They didn't stay on my waist for long, though. His hands traveled up my body, moving with every curve. I could feel the touch growing hungry.

He was wanting more.

I, on the other, hated myself as my lips crushed against his. I knew that I was just toying with him, pulling the strings of his heart so that he would do what I wanted. It was not like me, not at all. I knew that I was going to regret doing this later, but for now, I needed to do it to keep him safe.

My arms wrapped around his neck, bringing him down to my lips once again. My legs wrapped around his waist as he laid on top of me. I could feel the heat of his body radiating off of him, warming me a little.

His hands cupped my face gently, tilting it up towards his. I moved my fingers to rope through his hair, feeling the softness of his hair. I felt myself sink into the kiss with every passing second, but that was not good.

This was not good. I couldn't do this to him. What has he done to me to deserve to have his heartstrings being pulled? Nothing, all he has done was be an amazing partner.

I needed to stop this, before we both lost control.

However, I was beat to it.

Soul pulled away from me, his one hand cupping my cheek and the other one holding himself above me. The look on his face was confused, almost like something caught him off guard. His thumb ran over my cheek, leaving a trail of fire as it did.

"Maka…"

I opened my eyes when he said my name, only to see his expression even more confused. I placed my hand on top of his, where it laid on my cheek. That's when it came to me.

The gashes that Asura gave me were scars on my cheek now. I made sure to cover up all the marks that people could see with makeup, but Soul rubbed it off when he was cupping my face. Now they were out in the open.

"What happened to you?" He asked me, his thumb still running over my scars. "First you say you have bruises on your sides and now I find these scars on your cheek. Maka, what the hell happened?"

I looked up at him, nothing coming to my mind to say to him. _What should I say?_ I thought to myself as his eyes stared down at me.

_I might have an idea._

For once, I was actually glad to hear Asura's voice in my head. _Please, tell me what you want me to say. I am out of ideas right now. He knows that I was not with my mother, so there has to be something else-_

I stopped my thought when my mouth began to speak for me. "I went out on training missions." I blurted out before my mind actually had time to connect with my mouth. I didn't know where that came from, but I had to make it work now.

"Training missions?" Soul said, making sure he heard me right. His head began to shake when he registered the words I said. "Lord Death told me that you were with your mother, there was nothing said about training missions that you were sent on."

"I didn't go because he told me. I did it on my own."

"I'm not following you, Maka…"

I sighed and sat up a little, making Soul move from above me. "When we first had the conversation about you leaving on a mission without me, you told me that I couldn't go because I didn't have the training to wield you right now. After you left, that thought stayed with me and I needed to train myself. It was obvious that no one here was going to do it, so I took matters into my own hands."

Soul's eyes stayed with me as I explained. The confusion slowly faded and it seemed like he was starting to believe yet another lie. "So, you just thought that you would ditch Death City to strength yourself?"

I nodded. "I need to be strong, strong enough to wield and protect you." I looked down at my hands, not able to meet his eyes anymore. "Just like you have protected me all those years."

Silence came over us then.

He didn't answer me when I said that, but I knew what he was thinking. He hated that I always thought that I needed to be as strong as him, or at least as strong as Black Star and Kid. That's the main reason that I said it; it was easy to believe.

I have always said to him, ever since he placed himself in front of me when the Crona attacked him, that I needed to be stronger to protect him. After saying that I couldn't wield him because I didn't have the training, I had those thoughts again. Of course, I didn't follow them, but it was believable.

"Maka…"

His hand cupped my face again and brought it up to look at him. His thumbs were gently rubbing my cheekbones as he sighed. "How many times do we have to go through this? You are strong, stronger than most people I know. There is no need for you to put yourself through training just to make yourself seem stronger."

I closed my eyes after hearing that, feeling tears fill my eyes.

"You are perfect the way you are. There is no need to change that, but there is one thing I am going to change."

After saying that, Soul sulked off to his room. His eyes didn't meet mine as he placed one of his hands on the door. "Goodnight, Maka. I promise to make this all right again." He muttered before pushing the door opened and closing it lightly behind him.

I didn't see him the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><em>Are you ready to listen to me, my dear?<em>

I shifted in my sleep as the words rang through my head. I was on the verge of waking up, but the dream was still going on. A lucid dream, but I found myself not able to control it at all.

_Next time, I will turn my anger to someone else…_

"No…" I muttered into my pillow, clinging to it for dear life. It was almost like the picture frame that I clung to for years. "Don't…"

_Maybe someone in Death City…._

I closed my eyes tighter, wanting him to go away. Of course, the sound of his footsteps still echoed through my mind. Just like they did when he came into the room I was locked in.

_Maybe a white haired, red eyes scythe boy…_

My body shot up from where it laid, my breathing raged and fast. My eyes flew opened as I found myself in my room, my real room, not the small one I was locked away in. I could see the sweat collect on my forehead, but I shook it off.

"It was just a dream… just a dream."

A soft knock came from the door. "Maka, can I come in?" Soul called through before he opened the door. I pulled the blanket over my body more, bringing my knees up to my chest. "You need to get dressed. You are coming with me today."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Where are we going?"

"I am proving something to you, proving that I can make all of this all right once again." He said. "Now, hurry up. I wanna leave in the next 20 minutes."

The door closed after that and I jumped up to get ready. I threw on my clothes, a pair of jean shorts with a plain purple cami. I slipped on a black sweatshirt overtop of it and fixed my hair into a braided ponytail on the side.

I slipped on my shoes and was out the door faster than expected. "All right. I am ready to go do whatever you want me to do." I said to Soul as he got up from the couch, switching the tv off.

Soul grabbed my hand when he approached me and pulled me out of the apartment, his pace a quick one. He started to drag me at first, my feet unable to keep up with him, but I soon matched my step to his.

"What's with the rush?" I asked when I caught up to him, looking up at his face. He had a determined look on his face, one that I have seen before in battles. "Can't we slow down a little? I don't even know where you are taking me."

"I already told you, I am fixing this."

I didn't know how to respond to that. I was confused, not knowing what he meant by that. What was he trying to fix? There was really nothing to fix.

The confusion grew as we made our way up the stairs of the academy, Soul's hand still holding mine and dragging me behind him. "Are we visiting Lord Death?" I asked him, but never got an answer.

I didn't ask anymore, I just let it all play out in front of me. Even though my mind was filled with so many thoughts. I have never seen Soul this determined about anything other than a mission. What got him so wound up?

He pushed the doors opened of the Death room and we entered. "Lord Death." He called as we walked down the small hall leading to the main room. "I need to talk to you right away."

"Oh, Soul-kun, it is a good thing you came." Lord Death said as he turned to face us. "And Maka-chan, it is good to see you once again too."

"We need to talk." Soul cut in before he could say anything else.

"Yes, we do. I have received reports of another mission that you will need to be sent on. I know that Maka has just returned, but this one is pretty urgent and you will need to leave by at least tomorrow. I am so-"

"No."

Lord Death stopped talking when Soul interrupted. "What was that, Soul-kun?" He asked, a little taken back that Soul was acting that way. I was too because this was not like Soul. He didn't act like this, especially in front of Lord Death.

"I said no, I am not going on that mission."

"But Soul, if you don't go, then they will be short handed. I heard that Lynn is there and she will need you to be her weapon once again. I am sorry, but this is important. You are all I can send."

"Send Spirit. I will stay here to be your personal weapon this time around."

By this point, I was ready to hit Soul. Why was he acting like this, so rude to Lord Death? "Soul…" I started to say, but Soul just raised his hand to me, telling me to stop as he kept his eyes with Lord Death.

"I have a reason behind this."

Lord Death clapped his hands together. "And I am willing to listen to it."

Soul's eyes flashed over to me before he let out a soft sigh. "There are many things that I have messed up in the past years, ever since I came to the DWMA. Some of these things I cannot fix anymore and I will be stuck with that. This time, I will not let this problem stay.

"Three years ago, I excepted the first assignment from you as a Deathscythe. I knew that I wasn't going to have Maka wield me, but I didn't let that stop me from agreeing to go for you. That was when I made the first mistake that led to this problem.

"When the mission came out in the open between Maka and me, I knew that I blew it, but I couldn't fix it right there and then. I made a commitment to you and I needed to follow through with it. By doing that, I lost my partner for a period of time."

Soul's eyes moved away from Lord Death to laid on me, our gazes locking. "After three years, I finally got her back." His hand squeezed mind softly. I just realized that his hand was still in mine. "And I don't want to loose her again.

"That is why, Lord Death, that I cannot accept this mission this time around."

Our eyes never left each other's as Lord Death thought through everything that Soul just laid out in front of him. "Well, Soul-kun, I see where you are coming from, but I-"

"I will only accept it if Maka will be my meister." He said, cutting him off once again. "My permanent meister."

Both Lord Death and I were caught off guard when those words left his mouth. My eyes widen a little bit as my hand fell from his grasp. "Soul, you can't ask that from Lo-"

"Done."

Our attentions snapped towards Lord Death when he spoke up. "What?" We said at the first time. My voice was filled with surprise, as Soul's was filled with relief.

"Maka will now be your permanent meister for missions and training." Lord Death said, giving his a thumb up. "Soul has said a lot of good things to me just now. I can tell that this will just make him a better Deathscythe because of how much he cares for you, Maka-chan."

I could feel the heat return to my cheeks as I looked over at Soul. His eyes and whole face were filled with nothing but excitement. This meant a lot to him, I couldn't let him down anymore than I already have.

I smiled at him and nodded my head once. "I will do it. I will become your meister once again." I said to him, making his smile grow even more. I was pulled to his chest, his arms wrapped around my back.

"Thank you." He muttered to me before pulling away, keeping his hands on my shoulders. "I told you I would fix this. Now you don't have to feel like you are loosing me. I will always be there for you."

Lord Death clapped his hands once again, grabbing both of our attentions again. "Well, then it is settled. We will begin training as soon as you are ready, Maka-chan. I will excuse Soul from this mission so that you can have your training."

I nodded to him and glanced over at Soul, shrugging a little bit. "I am ready now if you guys want to start." I said to them, glancing between them. "The sooner we start, the sooner we can go out on missions to help you out, Lord Death."

"Well, that is excellent! We will begin right now. I will call Stein and you guys can begin the training."

* * *

><p>"Okay, Maka, this training will be different from any other training you have had." Stein said as we walked out to the training field of the school. He lit a cigarette as he talked. "Wielding a Deathscythe is going to be a little harder since you haven't wielded Soul in three years."<p>

I nodded to him as he stopped walking and turned towards me. "I understand. I am ready to do anything I can to do this." I said, confidence ringing through my voice. Soul squeezed my hand again, giving my encouragement.

"That is very good to hear. It will make it easier to do this if you are confident." Stein said, blowing smoke into the air. "All right, Soul, transform."

Soul was ahead of him, his body glowing before he even finished talking. His hand was replaced with the handle of the scythe. It felt weird at first, having the feeling of a scythe back into my hands. I spun it once before getting a good grip on it.

"All right, Maka I want you t-" Stein started to say, but a gasp escaped from my lips as I let Soul drop to the ground below me. "What's wrong?"

My eyes were focused on my hands, not answering him. The redness was starting to set in, growing more intense with every passing second. The pain also began to kick in more.

"Maka?"

I looked up at him. "He burned me." I muttered, looking down at the scythe that was laying in front of my feet now. "Our soul wavelengths don't match up, causing the handle of the scythe to burn me."

_The promise to fix this just might have made things worse._

* * *

><p>And there is another chapter (:<p>

I had that little speech that Soul said to Lord Death planned for a while now and I loved how it turned out. I thought it was going to be difficult to write out, but it wasn't at all. It just came to me and I kept typing.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to read some wonderful reviews this time around (:

xoxo Alysha


	7. Confessions From The Heart

**Story Title: **We Are Broken

**Genre: **Drama, Romance, Action, Suspense, and Tragedy.

**Rating: **Teen (T) for now. Might change, but I doubt it.

**Summary: **Maka and Soul have been partners since they both entered the academy. They have been through hell and back, making sure that they saved each other when needed. After a few years, Maka finally made Soul into a Death Scythe, one that was going to overpower her father. The job of a Death Scythe was more than both of them could ever known. What happens when Maka feels that her life is at a stand still while everyone else's is moving? Maka moves on, feeling it's what she needs. Is that the right choice or is someone controlling this decision?

* * *

><p><strong>Confessions From The Heart<br>****The Beginning of The End?**

* * *

><p>It has been three weeks since I made my return to Death City, to my life, and most importantly to the position of Soul's meister once again. I wish I could say that everything was back to normal, working out perfectly.<p>

But I would be lying.

"Ow, that hurts." I muttered, retracting my hand a little from his grasp. Soul let out a sigh of frustration and pulled my hand gently back to where it was. "Just not so tight."

"I'm sorry, but we need to wrap these now." He said, his eyes concentrating on the bandages that he was wrapping around my hands. "These burns marks have only gotten worse and I don't want them to get any worse."

"Well, we need to practice and train." I said to him, shrugging a little. "I don't get why our soul wavelengths are not matching up. I mean, we have only had this problem once before and that was because we were fighting with each other. We seem fine now."

I was lying once again. The lies have been growing more and more through these weeks.

I was keeping things from Soul, mostly the whole reason I really wasn't here for three years. With the guilt and the lies on my mind, it was affecting my soul at the same time. It was making it unable to match with Soul's because the guilt was mostly towards him.

It was almost impossible to wield him without getting burned.

"We are taking a break from training for a little while." He said, ripping off the end of the bandage and sitting back in his chair. "We need to work on matching soul wavelengths before I even let you wield me again. Your hands are just going to burn off."

My eyes looked down at my bandaged hands and shook my head. "They are just slightly burned, nothing that won't heal up soon." I told him, yawning a little bit. "We are going to train tomorrow. I don't care if Stein said that we need a day off. If we don't get this to work, then we won't be able to go out on missions."

"Don't you care about your health at all?" Soul pushed, running his hand over his eyes. "Even if we get this right tomorrow and the training goes on, we won't be able to go on missions until you are healed. So, just take a few days for your hands to heal and then we can try again."

After saying that, Soul stood up out of his chair. His body turned away from me, heading for his room. My hand shot out from it was on my lap, grabbing his. Ignoring the pain, I looked up at him as his eyes turned towards me. "What?"

"Lets try one more time."

"Maka, l-"

"Please. I promise not to train tomorrow or for a few days. I just need to try to fix this now, so that it is off my mind. Please, Soul." I pleaded to him.

Soul's eyes looked into mine for a little before he let out a sigh of defeat. "How can I say no when you beg me like that?" He said as a smile broke out on his face.

My smile grew as I stood up, keeping his hand in mine. "Transform." I said to him, nodding a little bit. I braced myself for the pain as my partner's body started to glow beside me. Before I knew it, I had the handle of the scythe in my hand.

I tilted it over so that it laid in both of my hands, opening my eyes to look down at it. The pain started to come into play, but it was a soft pain. I took a deep breath, trying to let it pass by without bothering me.

"Maka…" Soul warned me, knowing that this was hurting me.

"I'm fine." I muttered quietly to him, closing my eyes once again. The pain grew more, but I ignored it. "Just concentrate. We need to focus on matching our wavelengths."

Soul sighed before he grew quiet, both of us now focusing on matching our souls to each other. His soul was easy to feel, a strong and protective one. A soul that made me jealous of its strength. I felt like it was an easy soul to match.

But it really wasn't.

"Maka, your wavelengths are everywhere." Soul muttered, trying not to break his concentration. "I can't get mine to match it, it keeps moving. Try to calm down some and I can try again."

I nodded to him and took a few more deep breaths, trying to calm myself down. I tried to forget about everything that was affecting my soul; all the lies and the guilt I was feeling needed to fade away. I needed to keep my thoughts away from that, even if it was for a little amount of time.

It was hard though.

"Maka, calm down."

The guilt was nagging at me at all times of the day. I couldn't tell Soul what I really went through for the past three years. I couldn't cry on his shoulder about the pain that I suffered through just to make sure that he would stay alive. All the beating I took…

"Maka…"

I couldn't say anything. I was lying to the most important person in my life and I was just causing myself more pain, literally. The pain made its appearance again when it crossed my thoughts.

"Maka!"

If I ever did tell him, then I would just be signing both of our death certificates. Asura would come in, before he planned, and destroy everything that he could get his hands on. I know I would be the first one to feel his wrath once again. Just the thought of that…

"We need to stop!"

The way his hand would connect with my face, the way that he would kick me over when I fell to the ground, or the way that he would just stand there and laugh at my pain. All those memories burned into my head and I couldn't let that happen again.

"Maka! Stop!"

My eyes flew open and I dropped to my knees, making the scythe fall from my fingers. I was gasping for breath now, clutching my stomach in the process. I felt Soul's arms wrap around me from the side, trying to calm me down.

I could never be calm with all this on my mind.

It was tearing me apart; everyday another piece was ripped away. I try to stay strong; I try to make it look like I am all right. That nothing is bothering me….

But it is getting harder and harder with every passing day.

Especially when I have to look at Soul everyday.

"Maka." Soul muttered, bringing me up to stand on my feet. He turned my body to face him and kept his hands on my shoulders. "We will get this, I promise. We are just going through a rough spot right now, neither of us use to the feel of being partners yet. We will get there though."

_How I wish you were right._

I nodded to him and put on my fake smile. "We will get there." I muttered before pulling away from him. I rubbed my eye and turned to return to my room. "I'm going to bed."

"Okay, goodnight." Soul said from behind me.

I shut the door to my room when he was done talking. My body leaned against it, sliding to the floor. I brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs.

_I need to tell him. This is tearing me apart. _I thought to myself as I leaned my head against my knees. _I cannot handle this for too much longer._

_Oh, but you must, Maka dear. _Asura's voice came into my head. _My plan is still in progress. I have some more things to work out before I can make my grand appearance to the city that kept me locked away._

The tears gathered at the edge of my eyes. _I can't lie to Soul anymore. I am hurting both of us by doing this. _

_You may tell Soul if it is hurting you that much._

My head shot up from where it was laying. _Really? I can tell So-_

_That is if you want him to die the next day._

My eyes closed tightly in frustration. _I hate you so much. When your plan does come, I will be the first one to attack you. You will die by my hands and that is a promise I intend on keeping._

_Maka, Maka, Maka. You can't do that. _

I stood up off the ground and started to cross over to my bed.

_You are, after all…_

I pulled the covers off my bed and got under them, pulling them tight around my body.

_My bride…_

The tears fell from my eyes as I buried my face into the pillow.

I cried myself to sleep that night, something I haven't done since I was locked away in that room at the warehouse. It made me feel that pain again, which only made me to cry harder.

The tears, however, relaxed me enough to fall asleep faster.

* * *

><p>"Maka?" Soul called as he walked into my room the next morning. I lowered the book away from my face to look at him. "Tsubaki said to meet all of them at the coffee shop. They say they never see you anymore." He said to me, rolling his eyes.<p>

I nodded to him and slipped my bookmark into my book. "Well, lets go." I said to him as I slipped on my boots and headed out of my room.

Soul's hand found its way into mine when we got outside of the apartment. I looked up at him, but his face was turned away from me.

Ever since our first training session, Soul's hand always managed to get into mine when we went somewhere. He never said anything about it, never bringing it up when I asked him about it.

It confused me, but I would just let it go.

"It's this way." I said when I went to turn the corner, but I was stopped. Soul stood still, looking away from me with a tighter grip on my hand. "Soul?"

His eyes still didn't look over at me. I turned and walked over to him, facing him. "Are you all right?" I asked, taking my free hand to place on his forehead. "You look really pale right now."

"I am fine, Maka." He muttered to me, his eyes still not meeting mine. "I just… Oh this is so uncool."

I raised an eyebrow at him and dropped the hand that was on his forehead. "What are you talking about? What's so uncool?"

Soul's mouth opened and closed a few times, debating what to say. "I know that you are probably going to think that this is really random, but I need to get it off my chest. Maka, I really need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

Finally, crimson eyes met mine as his face came to face me. Blush was covering his cheeks as he sighed. "Okay, well we have been partners for a long time. Like ever since we were 13. There are so many things that we went through, many battles and injuries that we overcame together. You have always been by my side."

I nodded to him, not having any idea where he was going with this. Why did he want to tell me something now? In the middle of the street? Was it really this important?

"We have been to hell and back with each other. And… I guess what I am trying to spit out is…"

"Soul, just say it." I pushed, trying to get him to form words.

"You know what? Just forget I said anything." He suddenly said, pulling my hand to continue to walk. "We can try this some other time…"

"Soul…"

"It's not that important anyway."

"Just say it. I bet it is important."

"It's really no-"

"Soul!"

My shouting got him to stop walking, his back facing me now. I reached my hand out to touch his shoulder, but he quickly turned around. His face was even redder then before as his eyes met mine.

"I like you, Maka."

I couldn't make out what he said, the words coming out so quickly. They were impossible to understand. I took a step closer to him. "What did you say?"

His free hand went to the back of his neck when I said that, rubbing it. "Oh, are you really gonna make me say it again? It was hard enough…"

"I didn't hear you."

"I said that I like you. A lot."

All the sudden, I felt stupid for not knowing where he was going just second ago. But it did catch me off guard just a little. "I like you too. I mean, we are partners after all, so we ha-"

"That's not what I mean, Maka."

"Then what ar-"

"Maka." He said firmly, making me shut my mouth automatically. "I am saying that I like you more than a partner."

I felt the hear rise up on my cheeks, making my face as red as his. "Oh." I said, lamely. I didn't know what else to say, no words would come out even if I tried. I just looked up at him.

"I know that you are probably thinking that I did this at a bad time, but I couldn't wait any longer. It has been three weeks since you came back and it needed to be said." He said, moving his hands to place them on my shoulders. "Maka Albarn, you have made me fall head over heels for you. I don't know how you did it, but I can't deny it anymore."

My face didn't change even after he said that, I just kept staring at him. I wanted to say something, anything to get him to say something else. I couldn't though, my mind was on overload.

This couldn't be happening, not now.

"Maka, say something."

I blinked a few times when he began talking again. I took a step backwards, away from him and letting his hands drop off of my shoulders. "No." I muttered as I shook my head.

I can't let this happen.

"Maka?" Soul said as he stepped towards me, only to be stopped when I held out my hand with my palm facing him.

"Just… no." I said. "Just stop."

Soul kept his face the same, but I could see his eyes fill with disappointment.

I didn't want this, I couldn't have this. This what Asura wanted, he wanted Soul to fall for me so that he could be crushed when the plan came along. I couldn't let that happen. He needed to be safe and that doesn't allow him to be with me like that.

"What do you mean?"

I kept shaking my head at him. "You can't." I muttered to him, making my face turn down towards the ground, my bangs falling in front of my eyes. "You can't. You will just hate me in the end."

Soul took another step, a cautious one this time. "Hate you in the end?" He asked, taking one more step towards me. "Why will I hate you in the end, Maka?"

"I can't tell you. It will only put you in more danger."

Soul stopped when our bodies were almost touching. "Danger? Maka, what are you talking about? You are confusing me."

"I don't want you to die!" I yelled, my hands balling up into fists at my sides. My head was still slightly shaking. "You can't die, you just can't."

My face was brought up to face Soul's after saying that. "Maka, what are you saying? Who said anything about me dying? You are started to freak me out."

The tears came down my cheeks now. "I already said, I can't tell you." I muttered, feeling the tears run off my cheeks. Soul used his thumbs to clear them away, but there were too many to stop. "I can't make you pay for my lies."

"Lies? Maka, you don't lie." Soul said, keeping his hands cupping my face. "It is not like you to lie."

"But I do lie! I am lying to you right now!"

This was my breaking point. Three weeks of keeping this inside of me, it was coming to the surface now. I was ready to burst, but I tried to keep calm as Soul looked down at me with questioning eyes.

"Maka…."

I closed my eyes, the tears still coming down. "I am sorry, so sorry. I never meant to drag you into this. I should have let him kill me so that I couldn't come back here. You would be safer that way and everything would be okay."

"Who is he, Maka? What are you talking about?"

"I shouldn't be alive right now. I shouldn't be with you right no-"

"Stop that!" Soul hissed at me, forcing me to open my eyes to look at him. "I don't know what you are saying, but stop talking like that! You deserve to be here, deserve to be with me. Maka, you deserve it all."

I shook my head slowly at him. "I don't. I lied to you and I lied to everyone here. I am so stupid."

"Maka, what did you lie about?"

_Don't say it, Maka. Think about what you are doing._

I ignored his voice. All of this was getting to far, but I couldn't back down now. My voice would not stop talking. "I lied about where I was for the past three years. I lied about it all."

"But you said that you were on trai-"

"That was a lie, a lie to cover up the truth."

"Maka, you don't l-"

"Yes, I do. I have been for the past three weeks."

"That's not like yo-"

"I was with the Kishin!" I yelled, biting down on my lip as soon as those words left my mouth. I closed my eyes again, unable to meet his eyes.

_Well, well, well. It seems someone has broke. I will see you soon, my bride._

Soul's hands fell from my face as he stepped backwards, away from me. "K-Kishin?" He stuttered, almost unable to say it. "You were with the fucking Kishin! Why the hell would you be with him?"

He was mad, just like I knew he would be.

I opened my eyes and looked at him, holding my hand out to him. "I will explain everything to you." I muttered to him, staring up into his eyes. "You have to trust me right now or everything will end horribly."

Soul shifted his eyes from my eyes to the hand I held out. "But…" He started to say, but stopped quickly. His hand reached for mine.

But a crack of thunder made both of us jump.

I looked up at the skies as dark clouds rolled in unexpectedly. Lightning was shooting across the skies, thunder was booming through the air, and the wind started to pick up.

The arrival of the Kishin was coming and I was the only one that knew.

My hand was still held out to Soul, making his eyes turn back to me. "You need to trust me." I shouted through the wind. "This is the only way we are going to be able to stay alive."

Soul looked down at my hand and shook his head.

"I can't trust you, Maka Albarn." He said, stepping backwards. "I can't trust you anymore."

* * *

><p>And the fighting begins after this.<p>

A lot of you are probably shocked that I would bring this part of the story already. I never meant for this story to be a long one, so that is why things are going quickly. I say there will be maybe five chapters left, maybe more or less. So, the fight is coming and then I have a special ending for this story. There might be a second one, it depends on if people want one. I mean, with the ending I have in mind, I could easily make a second one or just a little one shot that will show a little bit more. I haven't really decided yet, but I probably should. (:

Also, I will be updating a lot this weekend. I start school on Monday and I am hoping to only have one or two more chapters left toe write when I go back to school. So, stick with me because I might even update later tonight. It depends if I stop being lazy and write it.

I want to thank those who reviewed for the last chapter (: Thank you so much guys for letting me continue this story. I hope that you will enjoy the rest of it and I hope that you are on the edges of your seat, just dying to see the major battle that is about to come.

Until next update (: Please review if you are excited for the fighting.

xoxo Alysha

PS. I made my first Soul and Maka AMV (: I worked hard on this and thought I would share it with you guys. The title is The Only Exception~ Soul Eater AMV. It is by KH2Luver122, which is my youtube. I would love it if you watched it (:


	8. Fighting For You

**Story Title: **We Are Broken

**Genre: **Drama, Romance, Action, Suspense, and Tragedy.

**Rating: **Teen (T) for now. Might change, but I doubt it.

**Summary: **Maka and Soul have been partners since they both entered the academy. They have been through hell and back, making sure that they saved each other when needed. After a few years, Maka finally made Soul into a Death Scythe, one that was going to overpower her father. The job of a Death Scythe was more than both of them could ever known. What happens when Maka feels that her life is at a stand still while everyone else's is moving? Maka moves on, feeling it's what she needs. Is that the right choice or is someone controlling this decision?

* * *

><p><strong>Fighting For You<br>****Will It End Tonight?  
>Part 1 <strong>

* * *

><p>Another flash of lightening lit up the skies above us.<p>

I didn't flinch, though. My eyes were still glued my on my partner, the one who was slowly backing away from me.

I still had my hand held out towards him, hoping that he would just come back. I needed him to or he could be in danger. His life was on the line now as the arrival of the Kishin came in and I needed to be the one protecting him this time around.

I was the only one who could.

"Soul!" I screamed at him, my hair whipping around me. "You have to trust me! This is the only way that you will survive!"

His face didn't change, but he did stop walking. At least it was something.

"I messed up! I messed up big time! But this do not change the fact that you are my weapon!" I screamed to him, the wind and thunder competing against me. "You can be mad at me all you want, just let my protect you one last time! Let me protect you as your me-"

I never got to finish my sentence. I didn't know where it came from or where he was at the moment, but a small scarf snaked around my waist. It pulled my body off the ground, away from Soul.

My hand was still reaching for him as he ran forward, trying to catch me. I was already to high off the ground for him to reach, but both of our hands were outstretched towards each other.

"Maka!"

His voice called to me as I was pulled onto the roof of a building. My feet gently touched the surface, the scarf letting go of me as soon as I was standing. "It seems like someone can't keep their mouth shut." I whirled around to come face to face with Asura once again.

"Asura…" I muttered to him, getting ready for anything. "You knew this was going to be this way. You knew from the beginning that I would eventually say something. You never had a plan date to come, all you waited for was for me to grow closer to Soul, knowing I would spill."

Asura's ear piercing laugh filled my ears once again, making me flinch a little. "You aren't as stupid as you look. You have me figured out, don't you?" He said, walking towards me. "Lets see if you know this one; why did I bring you up here when I could have fought you and your weapon down there?"

I rolled my eyes. "Why don't you enlighten me with the answer to that one?"

His face came closer to mine, his mouth right near my left ear. "This is the perfect seat for you to watch as the city falls. The perfect place for you to see all your friends die, one by one."

I shoved him away from me. "They are not a part of this! I am the one that you have been torturing all these years! Why don't you stick with that?"

Asura laughed before he disappeared from view. I was taken back, my eyes scanning around to try and find him. "It's more fun this way, my dear." His voice echoed through the air before it drifted away.

The screams arose from the city as soon as his voice disappeared.

I was in panic mode now, not sure what to do. I needed to save my friends, that was the most important thing on my mind right now. I went to the edge of the building and looked down, seeing how high up I was. It wasn't too bad. I took a deep breath before jumping down.

There was a sudden rush of air and my feet were on solid ground again. I ran off not even a second after I was on the ground.

I was hoping that Soul was in the same place I left him, or just a little bit away. The closer he was to me, the better chance we had of surviving through this together. And I needed to make sure that happened.

I rounded the corner as more lightening and thunder happened above my head. There was no rain with this storm, just a lot of noise.

The way that Asura wanted it to be…

"What did you do with Maka?" A voice shouted as I skidded to a stop. I leaned against the building that was on the corner, blocking me from view. "Where did you take her, you bastard?"

Asura laughed, making me flinch again. I could never get used to hearing that laugh. "Why would you care? She lied to you, didn't she?" He said through his laughing fits. "I don't see why though, she only did it to protect your pathetic little life."

The next sound that came was metal clashing against metal. I peeked my head around the corner, spotting Soul and Asura in a deadlock against each other. Neither one of them giving an advantage, but I could tell that Asura held the most power.

"Nice try, scythe boy." He muttered, pushing with all his strength against Soul. His body went falling, smashing into the wall behind him. He tried to land on his feet when his body came off the wall, but ended up just falling altogether.

Asura walked towards him, watching as the weapon tried to push himself off the ground. "You make a pathetic weapon, you know that?" The Kishin said as he placed himself in front of Soul.

Scarves rose above Asura, aiming right towards Soul's body. "I guess I will do the honor of ending your life now." He said, laughing once again. This was entertainment to him, only finding pleasure in the pain of others.

I couldn't take it anymore.

I pushed myself from the wall and rounded the corner, pushing my feet to go faster as I sprinted towards the Kishin. Before he had time to react to me, I skidded down to a crouching position and threw my leg out, kicking his legs out from under him. His body fell to the ground and I passed him to get next to Soul.

I pulled him up to his feet with my arm under his. "I told you I would keep you safe." I muttered to him as I helped him lean against the wall. I turned my attention back to the Kishin as he gathered himself up against and stood up.

"So, you are starting to get a backbone. Now you decide to go against me, the person that kept you under his wing for three years. Is that really how to repay someone?" He said to me.

I shook my head. "You didn't take me under your wing, you kidnapped me. You torn me away from the life that I was loving and threw me into one full of nothing but lies." I said, holding up my fists. "But it end tonight, right here."

Asura threw his head back and laughed at my pitiful attempt to threaten him. "Getting beat by my own bride? Now that is a sight I would love to see."

I charged at him, keeping my fists at my sides. When I was close enough, I threw out my hand. His hand caught it in an instant and, with a swift movement; he flipped my body over his shoulder. My body crashed to the ground, leaving a dent due to the force he used.

I groaned a little in pain, but was back on my feet in a second. I threw another fist at him, getting a small hit on him. But he didn't even flinch when my fist hit him, it was like a small bug ran into him.

"That's the best you can do?"

Three scarves came out me, grabbing me by the waist. I was flung upwards and over his body, smashing into the wall that Soul was thrown into. I fell to the ground, a few inches from where Soul was leaning.

"Maka…" He muttered as I got back to my feet. My vision was blurring now, the pain finally setting in. I couldn't give up though, because I needed to beat him. I went to run at him again, but a hand stopped me.

I looked over at Soul to see his body glowing, turning from a human to a scythe. I held the handle in my hand, switching it to land in both of my hands. "We finish this battle together." Soul said, his face flashing through the blade of the scythe. "I am your weapon after all."

I nodded to him once before rushing towards the Kishin. His arm flicked out once I got close, punching me in the face and sending me back a little. I slid back on my feet, but charged at him once I was stopped.

I hooked Soul around his back and jumped up, kicking both of my feet into his gut. He stumbled backwards a little and fell completely when I moved the scythe blade away from behind him.

I walked over to him carefully, placing the blade at his neck. "It seems the tables have turned." I said to him, bringing the blade up a little. I was getting ready to plunge it through his neck. "Didn't expect this to happen, did you?"

I threw the scythe forward, sending it towards his neck. Before I could reach his skin, a scarf came out and ripped the scythe from my hands. It fell to the ground behind us. I turned my head to look back, but that was my mistake.

Asura jumped up, knocking me off my feet once again. I was on the ground, laying on my back, looking up at the Kishin. Another scarf came at me, bringing me up and hitting me against the wall.

I let out a painful cough, some of my blood coming from my mouth. I was pulled forward a little, only to be smashed against the wall once more.

"I told you I would make you watch your friends die. I intend to keep that promise." Asura said to me, keeping my body pinned to the wall after I was smashed against it. "Now, you will stay there like a good little meister."

I tried to pull against the scarf that was around my waist, the one keeping me from going down there and fighting, but it was too tight. No matter how much I struggled, it seemed me attempts were just failing even more.

I focused my attention back on Soul, who was struggling to get onto his feet when he transformed out of weapon mode. "Soul…" I muttered, only to have another cough stop me.

"It seems you fail as a weapon." Asura said, picking Soul up by his collar. He held him out towards me, making him look at me as I was pinned against the wall. "Your meister is hanging there like a rag doll and you couldn't stop it from happening."

Soul closed his eyes, unable to look at my broken form anymore. "I failed." He muttered as Asura brought him back to face him. "I failed as a weapon."

"Oh, how right you are." Asura said, laughing a little more. "I will do you a favor though, I will let you die the right way."

With a snap of his fingers, the scarf fell from my waist. My body hit the ground below, unable to move anymore. I managed to stay conscience through this, though. Which amazed me more than anything.

"I will let you die like every weapon should die." I heard another body drop to the floor and then footsteps approaching me. "Protecting your pathetic meister."

I wanted to move at this point, but my body would not allow me. The pain was too much to handle and all I could do was lay here like a doll, a broken doll at that. I needed to stop this, I couldn't let Soul die.

Not protecting me.

Asura stopped when he was in front of me, my eyes looking up to see his face. He outstretched his arms, muttering something that I couldn't make out. His hands then came to be folded in front of his body, almost like he was praying.

"And this is the end."

Red circles appeared beside, each of them having an eye in the center of it. There was so much power coming off of them, I could feel it. I pushed myself off the ground, getting back to my feet as Asura's body rose up into the sky, angled towards me.

An arm shot out in front of me, trying to get me to move behind him. "This is where it ends for me, Maka." Soul muttered, his eyes never leaving the Kishin as he rose up into the sky. "I am sorry."

"Compressed Soul Wavelength Beams!" Asura screamed as he outstretched his arms to point them towards us. The eyes in the circles began to glow, a small red light appearing in the center. With a flick of his fingers, red beams shot out towards us.

An ear-piercing scream filled the air, followed by a crashing sound.

The pain filled my body as I fell to the ground, my head hitting the pavement once again. My eyes started to close on me, but I tried hard to keep them opened. I needed to stay awake for this.

"Maka!" Soul screamed as he got off the ground and skidded next to me. "You idiot! Why did you push me out of the way?"

I moved my hand slowly, reaching it towards him. "I told… you I… would protect…you." I managed to say as my hand rested against his knee. "My job… is done."

My head fell limp, as did my whole body.

"Maka…" I heard Soul say before the darkness took over.

At least I did my job before it ended like this.

* * *

><p>The next chapter will be in Soul's POV... it obviously has to be. haha<p>

There is part one of the fight. It was actually harder to write then I thought it would, but I managed to get through it. I had to look up the Kishin's powers so that I would get them right, but there were hard to describe. I hope I did okay :/

Also, thank you to those who watched my AMV. I realize that I am a writer, not a movie maker. haha. I think I will stick with this, but a girls gotta try.

Well, until the next installment of the fight.

xoxo Alysha


	9. Fighting For You Part 2

**Story Title: **We Are Broken

**Genre: **Drama, Romance, Action, Suspense, and Tragedy.

**Rating: **Teen (T) for now. Might change, but I doubt it.

**Summary: **Maka and Soul have been partners since they both entered the academy. They have been through hell and back, making sure that they saved each other when needed. After a few years, Maka finally made Soul into a Death Scythe, one that was going to overpower her father. The job of a Death Scythe was more than both of them could ever known. What happens when Maka feels that her life is at a stand still while everyone else's is moving? Maka moves on, feeling it's what she needs. Is that the right choice or is someone controlling this decision?

* * *

><p><strong>Fighting For You<br>****Avenging For His Love?  
><strong>**Part 2**

* * *

><p><strong>Soul's POV<strong>

Her body went limp, her hand still resting on top of my knee. I couldn't tear my eyes away from her beaten body. I failed to protect her. I failed as her weapon.

And now it was my turn to avenge for her.

This is what she would want. She would want the Kishin dead.

I gently moved her hand to lay beside her before I jumped to my feet, turning my back on her. The Kishin came back down to the ground, a sinister smile across his face and his arms cross over his chest.

"Well, it looks like the events have taken an unexpected turn." He said, shaking his head a little. "I even gave you the chance to prove yourself as a better weapon and you still feel. How does it feel to see your little meister like that? On the verge of death?"

My hands balled up into fists at my sides when he began to talk. "Just shut up!" I yelled at him, transforming my arm into a scythe blade and charging at him. "I will make it up to her by killing you!"

His hand shot out, grabbing the blade with ease. I kicked my foot out, connecting it with his gut. His hand let go of the blade and he stumbled backwards. I took this chance to attack once again.

Attack at the moment of weakness.

I ran at him, getting close enough to cut him with the blade at an arms length away. When I got that close, I spun my body out, slicing the blade into his gut. I knew that it wouldn't be enough to kill, or even hurt, him, but I had to do it.

The more attacks I got on him, the better chance I had of winning.

Asura wrapped his arm around his torso, trying to stop the bleeding that was coming out. His eyes looked up at me, a frightening look. "Now, you have made a Kishin mad." He muttered as he raised his arms out to his sides.

Those same red circles appeared beside him as my feet started to back up. I transformed my arm back and kept backing up as the circles started to glow once again.

"Time to die for re-"

"Yahoo!" A familiar voice cut in, coming from above. My eyes flashed up to the ceiling as I blur of blue made its way down. Before I could blink, the Kishin was on the ground with a blue haired assassin on his back.

"Soul! Did you really think you could have all the fun?" Black Star said, stepping onto Asura's head and then onto the ground. "Don't worry, the great Black Star is here to save your ass."

A smile grew on my face as I pounded my fist against his. "Perfect timing as usual." I said to him as we both got into defensive positions. I transformed my arm back into a scythe blade and Black Star held Tsubaki in her Uncanny Sword mode.

"Oh, so you feel like you can beat me with another one of your pathetic friends helping you?" Asura said as he got back to his feet. "That didn't work out as well as you thought when you had your meister."

My eyes looked over at where she was, flinching a little bit at her beaten body. "Maka-chan!" I heard Tsubaki scream through her weapon mode when she finally got a look at her. "Oh, Maka-chan."

"Get her out of here." Black Star muttered, his eyes never leaving the Kishin as he waited for him to move or attack. "I can hold him off, but we need to get Maka out of here or her life could be gone for good. I am sure you don't want that."

I looked over at him, a little surprised. "You cannot be serious. It is the fucking Kishin!" I said to him, shaking my head. "I am helping you fight him."

"Listen to Black Star, Soul." Another voice came in beside me. "Maka needs you more than we do."

I sighed as Kid pointed his guns towards Asura, who was just standing there. "Fine, fine." I muttered in defeat as I transformed my arm back into a human one. "I will be back when I get her somewhere safe."

I hurried over to where Maka's body was laying. "All right, lets get you out of here." I muttered as I bent down and gathered her in my arms. I adjusted her weight a little, looked back at my friends as they started to attack, and then started to run off.

I needed to get Maka to the academy, the one place she would be safe. Then, I needed to come back to kick some Kishin ass. I still needed to keep my promise that I made, to avenge for my meister.

I pushed my feet to move faster. "Where do you think you are going?" I heard his voice, but I didn't let it stop me. I needed to keep running.

But he had other plans for me.

I felt something wrap around my ankle as I was running, yanking me down to the ground. I managed to twist myself around before I hit the ground, making sure that Maka landed on top of my body. I kept my arms wrapped around her as I sat up a little, trying to get the scarf off my ankle.

"Did you really think I would let you off that easily?" He said as he managed to grab me and fight off Kid and Black Star. "You are truly stupid.

The scarf began to drag me towards the Kishin. I kept my arms around Maka, but the grip loosened when I was pulled from the ground. She slipped from my grip and her body began to fall to the ground.

"Maka! I screamed as I was brought up higher off the ground. My eyes didn't leave her, knowing that I was still failing her.

Seeing this unfold, Black Star dodged out of the way of an attack from Asura and ran towards Maka. He slid to the ground, grabbing my meister before she could hit the floor. He looked up at me and nodded, telling me that he would handle it for me.

He ran off with her in his arms, taking her somewhere safe.

"Now, we end this." I said as I transformed my arm into a scythe blade and cut the scarf from my ankle. I fell a little and landed on my feet, charging after him once again. Kid was shooting at him at him from a distance, leaving me to attack up close.

I sliced my blade at him once again, only to hit air the first time, but I kept at. I swung at him harder and faster, wanting to cut him up for what he did. He put us all through hell and this was what he deserved.

"No blade will be able to stop me." Asura said as he flicked his arm out, hitting me out of the way. "Now, lets try this again."

His arms were held out to his sides as his feet rose off the ground a little. The red circles appeared beside him as I stood next to Kid; both of us ready to fight this off. I knew that this was a powerful attack, but we needed to do something.

"This is one of his most powerful attacks." Kid muttered beside me as our eyes followed the Kishin. "If it hits us directly, then there will be no way that we will survive this battle. The best thing to do is to run, run away from this."

I shook my head automatically. "There is no way I am running." I said as I got my scythe blade ready. "This is my fight now and I am not leaving until his body is laying at my feet, dead."

Kid sighed a little, but didn't speak after that. He knew that I was going to be here and there was nothing he could say to me to change my mind. He pointed his guns out towards the Kishin, getting ready to fire.

"Say your goodbyes, scythe boy." Asura shouted down to me, bringing his hands to fold into a prayer position. "Compressed Soul Wavelength Beams!" He shouted, pointing his arms out towards me.

But I didn't stay where I was to wait for the attack.

Before the beams had a chance to shoot out of the red circles, I was off the ground. I ran towards him, jumping into the air so that I could be face to face with him. I held my arm behind me, keeping the blade behind me.

"This is for Maka!" I screamed at him as I brought the blade above my head, cutting it downwards.

His laughter filled the air when my feet touched the ground once again. I turned to look up where he was, his blood dripping down from the skies above like a steady rain.

Asura's body came down to the ground, landing on his back. I took a few cautious steps towards his body, making sure that he didn't have any tricks up his sleeve.

"It seems the weapon… does have some strength." He muttered, closing his eyes as the blood pooled around him. "Some strength indeed."

I transformed my arm back and stepped around his body, heading back over to where Kid was. "This battle is over." I muttered to him, slipping my hands into my pockets. "I told you I would finish it."

Kid slipped his guns into his pockets, making sure that everything was okay before he let Liz and Patty transform back. He nodded to me. "I guess you were…" He trailed off as he looked behind me.

"What?" I said as I quickly turned around. My mouth dropped and my eyes widened at the sight that I came to face. "What the hell?"

The body, the one that I just sliced in half, was gone.

All that was left was the puddle of blood that he was laying in.

"Where did he go?" I said as I scanned the area around me. There was nothing in sight, nothing to show that he was around. "How could he not be there? I just sliced him!"

Kid shook his head. "I am not sure, but my father would need to heard about this." He said before turning towards the academy. My eyes looked back at the spot where his body was laying just a few seconds ago before I turned to follow after Kid.

All I was hoping was that he was dead.

* * *

><p>"I am going to go speak with my father." Kid said as soon as we entered the school, with Liz and Patty following behind him. "I am sure that Black Star brought Maka here, so you can go with her if you like. I am sure I can handle this."<p>

I nodded to him before I ran down the hallway, knowing the way by heart. I was hoping that Black Star was smart enough to bring her here, but with him, anything was possible.

I shoved the door of the Dispensary opened, making it hit against the wall. "Is Maka okay?" I said as soon as the door revealed the room in front of me.

Three faces turned to face me, all of them wearing the same mask to hide their true faces. I didn't pay much attention to them, though. My eyes fell onto the bed that they were gathered around.

So many wires and machines were attached to her, making sure that she stayed with us. The bandages that were wrapped around her were already showing the blood that they were trying to stop. She looked so beaten, almost beaten to her death.

I crossed the room carefully as Black Star moved away from the bed, giving me a spot next to her. I fell to my knees beside my bed, my eyes never leaving her face. I may have kept my promise to kill the Kishin, but I broke the most important promise.

The promise to keep my meister safe.

"How is she?" I muttered as I gently took her hand in mine. I couldn't tell how she was, or even if she was alive right now. If she was breathing, it was a very shallow breathing. Breathing that wasn't even moving her chest.

Nygus came closer to the bed, a clipboard in her hands. She flipped through some pages before answering me. "Well, she took a pretty bad beating. She has a major concussion from hitting her head more than once. The wavelength that the Kishin hit her with almost destroyed her, but she managed to get through it to this point."

I nodded to what she was saying, still not getting a direct answer from her. "But is she going to make it?" I whispered, almost not wanting to hear the answer. In my mind, I was just going to hear a bad answer.

"There is no way to tell right now." Nygus said, sighing a little. "Right now, she is sleeping, but her breathing is shallow and it is growing slower. If she does make it, she will need to stay here for a while so that we can fix her up once again. But I cannot give you an answer to whether or not she will survive."

The tears stung my eyes when I heard this. "Thank you, Nygus." I muttered as the tears rolled down my cheeks. I didn't make any attempt to brush them away. I didn't care at this point. It was not my main concern.

"We will leave some time." Tsubaki said as she gently laid her hand on my shoulder. "We will be in the Death Room if you need any of us."

They all shuffled out of the room slowly, making sure that I was all right. When the door finally closed, I broke down.

I rested both of our hands on the bed and laid my head against them. "I am sorry, Maka." I muttered, feeling the tears hit my hand. "I failed you again. I tried to kill the Kishin for you, but now there is a chance that he could be still alive."

I knew that this was a possibility now, seeing as his body disappeared from where it was. If he did manage to survive, then I vow to always protect Maka from him. There was no way that he would get near her.

That is, if she survives this.

* * *

><p>And the fighting has ended... for now.<p>

I know that it seems a little easy for the Kishin to almost die like that, but I really didn't know how else to do it. I was originally going to have Maka be the one to kill him, but then that didn't work out to well. So, I had to make it that Soul was going to avenge for her.

I hope that it was okay.

The next chapter will be a few weeks later and then I say there will be one more chapter after that, not including the epilogue that I plan on having.

Well, review for me and I will see you in the next update.

xoxo Alysha

PS. I don't know when I can update again. I am in the path of the hurricane and I might loose power. So, I might try to update before that happens (:


	10. Soul's Greatest Scare

**Story Title: **We Are Broken

**Genre: **Drama, Romance, Action, Suspense, and Tragedy.

**Rating: **Teen (T) for now. Might change, but I doubt it.

**Summary: **Maka and Soul have been partners since they both entered the academy. They have been through hell and back, making sure that they saved each other when needed. After a few years, Maka finally made Soul into a Death Scythe, one that was going to overpower her father. The job of a Death Scythe was more than both of them could ever known. What happens when Maka feels that her life is at a stand still while everyone else's is moving? Maka moves on, feeling it's what she needs. Is that the right choice or is someone controlling this decision?

* * *

><p><strong>Soul's Greatest Scare.<br>****Show Me Your Memories, Please?**

* * *

><p><em>I didn't know if it was the bouncing of the car or if I was just causing it myself, but I found that I couldn't sit still for one moment.<em>

_But I did know that I was excited._

_It has been eight months, eight long months out in war._

_Eight months without friends around to have fun with._

_Eight months without seeing my small apartment._

_Eight months without Maka._

_These have been the longest eight months of my life. I swore the time stopped at moments just to tease with me, but I wasn't mad at it anymore._

_These long eight months were finally over and I was heading back now. _

_The car was quiet as we entered Death City, everyone just amazed with how the city looks. None of us have been so happy to see the old buildings of this town. _

_It was almost like seeing heaven for us._

"_We will be dropping you guys off at the academy." The driver called to us, peeling some of our eyes away from the windows. "This has been a rough time for all of you and I want you guys to know that you have made a difference for this town. Everyone here is thankful that you guys went out and did this for them._

"_Your loved ones are proud."_

_A smile pulled on my lips when he said that. I turned my eyes back to the window as the buildings passed us, blurring by._

_Soon, I would be back to my old life._

_I would be back to Maka._

_As soon as the doors opened, all of our bodies fell out onto the ground. Some were kissing the ground; others were just shouting to the skies that they were glad to be back. Me? I was running down the street already with my bag over my shoulder._

_I couldn't make my legs go faster, even though I was begging them too. The faster that I could get myself to run; the faster I would be back in our small little apartment. The faster that I could see my partner, the one that has waited for me all this time._

_The person that cared the most for me._

_And the person that I cared the most for in return._

_I took two stairs at a time as I ran up the staircase towards our apartment. My bag was flaling behind me, smashing into my back with every movement that I made. The pain disappeared and now it was just numb, but I didn't let that stop me._

_I pulled the key from my pocket and unlocked the door, not even checking if it was unlocked in the first place. I pushed the door open with little force before barging inside._

_To be honest, I was a little disappointed not to see her laying on the couch with a book in her hands._

_I threw my bag down next to the door and closed it with my foot. I walked slowly into the apartment, looking around. I was just taking it all in, taking in the sights that I have been missing for the past few months._

_I slipped my hands into my jean pockets and smiled. You could never get use to the feeling of walking back into your home after being away for a little. It was an amazing feeling._

_One that I would want to feel everyday._

_I snapped out of my thoughts and turned down the small hallway that led to her room. I didn't even stop at my room, not caring about that right now. I approached her door and knocked gently before opening it up._

"_Maka?" I called as I peeked my head in._

_Empty._

_There was no one on the bed._

_There was no one at her small desk._

_There was no one here._

_I raised an eyebrow and walked out of her room, closing the door gently behind me. I looked around once the door was closed, thinking of where she could be. _

_I walked back into the main room, still thinking. I rubbed the back of my neck as I made my way to the kitchen. "Where did you run off yo, idiot?" I muttered to myself as I opened the frigde. I pulled out a water bottle, twisted off the cap, and took a sip of the water._

_I closed the fridge door with my foot and went to walk into the living room again, when something caught my eye._

_A small yellow piece of paper was laying on the counter, like it was waiting for me._

_Setting the bottle down, I crossed the room in four steps and ripped the paper off of the counter. My eyes scanned over it quickly, recognizing Maka's handwriting right away._

_Soul,_

_When you read this, I guess that you means that you have finally returned from the war. It is so glad that you have made through in one piece, just like I asked you to do when you left me._

_I am sorry that I couldn't keep my promise to be here when you got back._

_I have gone off to be with my mother for a few weeks. I guess I just needed her after you left, I hope you can understand that. I promise to return back to you like you have returned back to me. It shouldn't be long, so don't miss me too much, okay?_

_Love, Maka._

_The paper dropped from my hands after I read over it a few times. She wasn't here in Death City? After I promised to come back to her in one piece, she isn't here to welcome me back?_

_I sighed and shook my head. "You are lucky that I care for you, bookworm." I muttered to myself as I walked towards my room. I grabbed my bag on the way and threw it over my shoulder. "So lucky."_

* * *

><p>I rubbed my eyes a little and yawned, clearing the memory from my mind. I leaned back against the wall more as I stared at the wall across from me.<p>

Sitting outside of the Dispensary was not a good time. It made me look uncool.

They were currently running some more tests on Maka. A few days after she arrived here, after that battle with the Kishin, my partner slipped into coma. Nygus told me that this was good, but it could also be bad.

It was good because then her body was giving itself the chance to heal itself. But it was also bad because there was the possibility that she may never wake up from it.

I tried to keep my mind on the idea that her body was just healing, but some thoughts slip through time from time.

Even thought she wasn't awake or aware of what was going on, I stayed by her side. I barely left the academy, only sometimes to shower and change clothes. Lately I have been getting Tsubaki to being me clothes, so that I wouldn't have to leave Maka.

I am still waiting the day that she will open her emerald eyes and loo-

"Someone get Professor Stein!" I heard voices yelling from inside of the room. "Quickly now!"

The door to the Dispensary slammed opened as a nurse ran out and down the hall, going to find Stein.

I jumped to my feet as soon as the nurse was gone. I ran into the Dispensary, only to be met with a horror show.

Nygus and some nurses were gathered around Maka's bed, suddenly working really fast. Some were running around like they didn't know what to do, but none of them looked the slightest bit calm.

"What's going on?" I yelled at them, watching as they rushed around the room. Nygus was working near Maka, her hands on her.

"We're losing her!"

* * *

><p>Yea, this chapter is crap.<p>

To be completely honest with you amazing readers, I have lost all my interest with this story. I just find myself not wanting to write it anymore. I know I said I only have like a few chapters left, but I have no idea how to end this. I finally read through this story on here and I found that this went a completely different way then I planned when I started this. Like, I feel like it is not even the same story anymore.

I will try my best to finish for you guys, I promise, but I have no idea when there will be a new chapter.

I really just want to start a new story, one that will actually go the way I plan it to go. I have some ideas and will probably write them down tonight or tomorrow as starters. I really hope that you guys will follow me to that story and many others that I plan to write.

So, yea I am sorry for this sad escuse of a chapter.

Please review for me. Tell me if you are excited for a new story, or if you have any ideas of what I should write about or would like to see me write about. You can even review and tell me how much I suck and that I should just stop writing forever.

I don't care, just please review to bring back my enthusiasm for this story. Please?

xoxo Alysha


	11. The End is Nearing

**Story Title: **We Are Broken

**Genre: **Drama, Romance, Action, Suspense, and Tragedy.

**Rating: **Teen (T) for now. Might change, but I doubt it.

**Summary: **Maka and Soul have been partners since they both entered the academy. They have been through hell and back, making sure that they saved each other when needed. After a few years, Maka finally made Soul into a Death Scythe, one that was going to overpower her father. The job of a Death Scythe was more than both of them could ever known. What happens when Maka feels that her life is at a stand still while everyone else's is moving? Maka moves on, feeling it's what she needs. Is that the right choice or is someone controlling this decision?

* * *

><p><strong>The End Is Nearing.<br>****The Final Goodbye is Here?**

* * *

><p>Time had slowed down on me at that moment…<p>

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

The seconds were ticking by as they worked on Maka…

_Beep._

_Beep._

My body wouldn't move either. I was froze, my feet froze to the floor in the doorway…

_Beep._

But, even at a time like this, my mind began to drift off into thought…

* * *

><p><em>My fingers brushed over the white keys, not pressing down to make a noise.<em>

_Every time I moved them up or down the keys, they twitched. My fingers were longing for the feeling of the keys beneath them. I held them back, though, not wanting myself to get sucked back into the feeling of playing._

"_Not now." I muttered to myself._

_I removed my hands from the piano to adjust my tie absentmindedly. Anything to keep them busy and away from the keys, the keys that were just teasing me now._

_Even though my fingers left the keys, my eyes never followed._

_I groaned a little as I slowly lowered myself to sit on the bench, swinging my legs to be under the piano. I placed my hands beside me, my palms pressed down on the cool surface of the wooden bench. I didn't let them graze the keys anymore, not wanting to feel the pull to play._

_But I could still feel that pull as I stared down at it._

_My hands slowly rose from the bench, reaching for the keys once again. They hovered over them, a little closer then the first time. I could feel the coolness of them now and it grew more taunting._

_If I was stronger, I would've been able to resist it._

_But, of course, I was not that strong yet._

_My adjusted my fingers over the keys, finding the right ones to start out on. I let out the breath that I was holding in and raised my fingers a little above the keys. Right before I was about to plunge into the music, the noise approached me._

_The footsteps were light and slow, almost as if they were timid to come near. They grew louder as they approached, but stopped short before they got too clear to hear. The person had to be a few strides behind me then._

_I looked over my shoulder to get hit with her green eyes._

_She had her arms wrapped behind her as she looked at me with a curious expression. It was a soft one, almost like she wanted to hear me play. Her pigtails moved slightly as she cocked her head to the side slightly, still staring at me with those piercing green eyes._

_The eyes I would soon be looking into for the rest of my life._

_A smile broke out onto my face, my signature grin that showed my teeth. I turned around a little more, facing her better. "This is the kind of person I am." I simply said to her, seeing her expression change a little when I spoke. She didn't say anything to me before I turned myself back around to face the piano._

_I adjusted my fingers once again, at the right place. I took a small deep breath, calming myself, before letting my fingers soak into the music of the piano._

_The melody that began was a dark one, almost a little eerie. It was the kind of melody that you would expect to hear in the middle of a climax scene in a horror movie. Right as the villain was making his way towards the final victim…_

_In a twisted way, though, it described me._

_It was my life and personality tied into a song._

_My fingers fell onto the last note of the melody, holding it out for a little bit. I had my eyes closed at this point, something that happened when I concentrated on a song. My hands fell back to the bench beside me as I opened my eyes._

_There was no noise behind me now. I made myself believe that she had left._

_The melody scared her off, just like I did with many people._

_The sound of soft footsteps actually made me jump. I turned back around, my feet coming to the opposite side of the bench._

_There she stood, the same position she was when I started to play. This time, though, she had a soft smile on her face. A smile that showed enjoyment and amazement all in one. _

_She had liked my performance._

_She had liked the eerie song that I had just played from my soul._

_A smile came onto my face when I thought of this. Someone had actually enjoyed a piece that I played. They had stayed and listen to it all the way through. They didn't leave or try to boo me off the stage._

_Someone enjoyed my playing._

_I held out my hand in front of me. Her eyes shifted down, looking at it for a moment. "The name is Soul Eater." I told her, looking up at her face. She still hasn't said anything to me this entire time._

_Her hand slowly made its way to mind, falling into its place. She shook it gently as she looked back up at me, the smile still planted on her face. "Maka Albarn."_

_And that was the day that I received my partner._

* * *

><p>"What's happening?" Stein's voice came into the room as he breezed past me, not even noticing that I was standing there. He went right to Maka's bedside, trying to add his own help to the situation.<p>

"We are loosing her." Nygus informed him, not taking her eyes off my partner. "Her heart rate is dropping and her breathing is becoming shallow and uneven. She is either rejecting the medicine that we gave her or something internal is happening that came up when she slipped into a coma."

The two doctors went to work quickly, trying to get my partner back to the way she is supposed to be.

_Beep._

The beeping was coming less frequently now and I took that as I bad sign. But still, after seeing all this unfold, my legs would not move. They were still keeping me in the safe spot, forcing me just to watch what happens.

Even if I could move, what could I do here?

I couldn't help her this time around, not like the other times that I could…

* * *

><p>"<em>Stop it!"<em>

_Her voice cut through the air as she kicked back the meister and his weapon. I was still cringing at the pain, the pain that the sword caused me. I needed to get past it, though. I couldn't let a small little pain take me over._

"_Soul?" Her voice pulled me from my thoughts, and the pain, to focus in on what she was saying to me. "Are you all right? Talk to me!" The worry in her voice was almost a little too much for me to handle. She shouldn't be worrying about me at a time like this. It was not her job to._

"_Don't worry about it, Maka! I am your weapon partner and I am always ready to die for my meister!" I yelled at her as I cringed at the pain again. I was glad that she couldn't see that, I couldn't let her see me in pain. I had to mask it in my voice already._

_She wanted to say something else to me, but we were pulled back into the fight. The pink haired meister started to advance towards us again, swinging the sword from side to side. It was almost reckless. _

_Using me as a post, Maka jumped and kicked both of her feet into the meister's stomach, sending him back a little. She got back into a defensive position then, waiting for another attack. She was trying to keep him far away from us, not wanting another chance to use me to come up._

_But that was not how it was supposed to work._

_I was going to say something to her, to tell her to fight back with me, but we were attacked again. The sword came towards her face, almost like a stabbing motion, repeatedly. Instead of blocking, Maka just kept dodging out of the way, moving her head from side to side to keep from getting in the way._

"_What's the matter with you, Maka?" I shouted at her as she continued to dodge and back up with the meister in front of her. "Stop dodging and fight back already!"_

_She didn't answer me; her focus was only on the movements she was making. I could tell that she was in deep thought, trying to think of a way to get out of this fight or how to win it altogether._

_I didn't even know if we had a chance of winning at this point._

"_Maka!" I screamed at her once again, wanting to get her attention._

_I may have caused her to loose her focus a little when I yelled. The meister swung his sword down at Maka's feet and she lost her footing then. _

_She stumbled backwards a little, her back hitting the door behind us. Her eyes scanned up it, recognizing it as the door now. "We are getting out of here!" She yelled, slamming her small body against the door to get it to open. She was realizing that we did not have a chance of winning now. "Open up!"_

"_That's not going to work, you know." The meister said to us, pulling our attentions back to him as he held his sword out. "You should start paying attention to the things other people say. The doors here only open one way, they only open inward."_

_He lifted the sword over his shoulder and above his head._

"_Maka, stop him now!" I screamed, knowing that he was going in for an attack at any moment. She needed to snap out of whatever state she was in and use me to guard. There was no time to be worrying about me._

"_But Soul, if I guard, you'll die!" She respond to me, her eyes widen a little bit as she stared at the sword that was raised above us. She was still worrying about me, I could tell it in her voice._

_But she couldn't do that. I was her weapon and I was the one that had to protect her from any kind of danger._

_The sword came down towards us._

_I could only do one thing at this point._

_I transformed out of my weapon form, taking on my human form, and blocked the attack. The sword sliced through my chest, making a diagonal slice over my heart and down to the opposite side. _

_I heard a small gasp come from Maka as my body fell to the floor._

_The darkness took over me before I even hit the floor._

_At least, this time, I could protect her._

* * *

><p>"Bring me the syringe that is on the table!" Stein called to one of the nurses that was rushing around the room. Stein's eyes never left Maka as he shouted orders.<p>

I have seen Stein focused on things before, but I have never seen it like this. The way he was acting, it made me worry a lot more. He was actually worried, something that he almost never showed. He always acted confident in whatever he was doing.

Seeing this side of him made me cringe a little.

"We need more hands over here!" Nygus yelled as she worked on the opposite side of Maka's bed. "We cannot loose her, not now!"

_Beep._

This beep scared me a little. It was the only one that I have heard in a little while, indicating that Maka's heart rate was doing down a lot now.

This couldn't happen.

She needed be saved.

They needed to get her back to the way she was before.

To the way she was resting before.

"Someone get Soul out of here!"

I snapped from my thoughts as a nurse came to me, turned my around, and started to push me out of the door by my shoulders. "W-wait!" I shouted, looking over my shoulder to see Maka's bed once more. "I need to stay here! I need to stay with her!"

"Soul, I am sorry, but we need you to get out!" Stein called to me, his eyes moving to look at him. "I am truly sorry!"

The nurse pushed me until I was out of the room, slamming the door behind me. It hit me in the back a little, but I didn't even move at the hit.

I was in shock.

I had let someone take me from Maka once again, even at a time like this. I couldn't even be by her side when she needed me the most…

* * *

><p><em>My hands gripped tighter over the armrests of the chair. My face was turned away from him as he kept talking, but I was only half listening.<em>

"_Now, I invited somebody over to join us." The Little Demon said, catching my attention a little bit more. His face turned over to look at the side of the room. I followed his line of vision to see what he was looking at. "You can come in now."_

_The curtain on the opposite side of the room opened up, revealing nothing at first. I raised an eyebrow. "Huh? Who's there?" I said, calling into the curtain and asking the Little Demon at the same time. I didn't care who answered me, but I just wanted an answer._

_The sound of heels echoed through the room as a person came into view where the curtain opened up. My eyes focused on who it was and I let out a small gasp._

"_Now that we are all here, we can agree on things in a more mature matter." The Little Demon said, but I didn't look over at him. My attention was fully on the person in the black dress that was standing a little bit away from me. "What do you say?"_

_My eyes traveled up the black dress, the one that was clinging to her body. "Maka…" I muttered as I met her eyes. She had a smile on her face, a soft one. It was almost like the one she had on when I first met her._

"_I heard most of what's going on." She said as I got up from my chair, crossing over to her slowly. Her voice was awful calm, but I was freaking out. How was she even in here? In my soul room?_

_My steps increased in speed until I was standing right in front of her. "How did you get here?" I asked before I turned my attention back to the Little Demon. "What is this, some kind of weird meeting in my brain or something?"_

_The Little Demon just looked back at me. "Your souls are resonating right now, so they are connected. Is it really that hard to believe that your minds could connect the same way?" He said as he turned his back on us._

"_How do I know that this isn't some image of Maka that you created?" I said as I turned to her, pulling on her pigtails and her face. "This can't really be her."_

"_Maka chop."_

_I fell to my knees as the pain set in on my head. My hands gripped the top of my head, making sure that there wasn't an indent or anything. "Alright, that is really Maka…" I muttered as I tried to rub the pain away from my head._

_The Little Demon crossed the room, heading towards the small record player that sat on a small table. "Now, why don't we put on some nice music?" He said as he adjusted the needle to set on the right track._

_I turned towards Maka again when the pain faded. She stepped towards me, placing her hand on my shoulder and the other on my arm. I followed her, putting my arm on her waist and grabbing her hand from my arm._

"_You're gonna have to lead. I'm not sure how to do this." She said to me as she looked down at our feet, making sure they were placed at the right spots._

"_It's alright."_

_The music started to come out of the old record player and we moved as one, with me in the lead. Maka seemed a little amazed at first by the way we moved, but we slowed down a little. There were some things I needed to say._

"_I don't understand why you are here, Maka." I said to her as she looked away from me. "Did you hear the Demon's voice too?"_

_I was hoping that she would say that she didn't. I didn't want that black blood to get inside of her too._

"_I'm not sure." She admitted to me. "I think I might have when we fought that werewolf."_

"_Yes, that would make since. I had entered you by that point." The Little Demon said to us, sitting on the piano. "But I was removed shortly afterwards. I am still not sure how that happened."_

_I turned my eyes to look back at her. "Well, if that is the case, then you shouldn't be in here. You managed to get the Demon out the first time; you might not be so lucky this time around. It's not safe for you to be here."_

_Maka's eyes still didn't meet mine. She was still looking downwards, almost at my chest. "Hey, when our souls are connected like this, you can tell what I am thinking right?" She asked suddenly._

_I was a little taken back by that, but I knew that it was true. Her thoughts poured into my head, almost like they were my own. One thought, in particular, stuck out like a sore thumb to me._

"_You're not…" I muttered as her head turned towards the ground more. "You can't seriously be thinking about using that black blood to give yourself that same madness as Crona."_

"_You're mad." She muttered. "I knew you would be, but this could work. It was something I sensed when we used Witch Hunter on him. It was something that I could almost grasp, but not quite. If we use the black blood, I could be as strong as he is. I could figure out what I needed to about him."_

_I stopped our dancing and tried to get her eyes to look at me. "No way, that is too dangerous." I said to her when she didn't look up. "You can't do this without knowing more about it first. If we do this, you could become as crazy as Crona is forever."_

_And I did not want that to happen._

"_I'm sorry, Soul." She said quietly, turning her face to look up at me. The smile that was on her face was showing her confidence in this. She pushed me back a little, starting our dancing back up again. "I have made up my mind about this."_

"_We can't be sure that you will return to normal after this…"_

"_I know, but it is worth trying. Right?"_

_I didn't say anything back right away. Her eyes stared into mine, almost as if she was trying to make me agree with her. We didn't break from our gazes for a little bit, not until I let out a small breath._

"_Alright, I give. Do whatever crazy thing you need to do." I said to her, smiling a little bit._

"_Just remember, no matter how far away you get, I am still your weapon partner and I will pull you back."_

* * *

><p>My body fell against the wall next to the door of the Dispensary. I slid to the ground, my legs outstretched in front of me.<p>

I could still hear the yelling, the running around, and the machines from inside of the room. They were in there helping my partner, the one that I was to protect.

But I failed her.

I have failed her a lot, too many times to count. I almost let her get killed a few times and, worse, I let the Kishin come in and steal her away from me. I kept failing her left and right, but she stuck through it with me.

_Beep._

She never gave up hope on me, knowing that we were good partners. She forgave me after all the times I failed her, but this time was different.

This time was the worse time I failed her.

"Nygus, the heart defibrillator!" I heard Stein shout from the room, his voice even more strained then before. This was bad, really bad.

I heard rustling around, everyone moving so that they could help or just be out of the way.

"It's charging!" Nygus said to Stein as her voice faded back to be near him.

The end was coming.

"All right, charged!" Stein said, taking the machine in his hands. I could picture it now, he was placing the pads on Maka's chest. He was trying so hard to get her heart rate to go back up.

"Clear!"

I heard the surge of electricity go through my partner, but the sound afterwards was not a good one.

It was a steady beep.

The one you heard when someone's heart stops beating.

"Again." Stein muttered, rubbing the pads together to charge the electricity more. "Clear!"

The power surged through her again. Maybe this time would be different. Maybe she would come back.

But I was wrong. The steady beep was still going.

"One more time!" Stein shouted, more confident then ever now. "Clear!"

The final surge of power coursed through my partner's body…

* * *

><p>Ah! I finally got the inspiration I was looking for!<p>

I am really excited that I got the idea for this chapter finally and I must say that I am proud of it. It took me forever to write it, but I had to get it done quickly for you amazing guys that reviewed to tell me that people would be upset if I didn't continue. I couldn't disappoint you now because you guys are amazing!

I think that I might have two more chapters and an epiloge. I am not quite sure yet, but that is what I have in mind for now. I hope that you guys are good with that.

Thank you for reading and being amazing reviewers! I hope I get the opportunity to read more of you awesome reviews. I will see you all in the next chapter, which I have no idea when that will be up. Sorry :/

xoxo Alysha.

PS; Keep your eyes peeled for a new story coming from me (; It is a Maka and Soul one... again (:


	12. Maka in Wonderland

**Story Title: **We Are Broken

**Genre: **Drama, Romance, Action, Suspense, and Tragedy.

**Rating: **Teen (T) for now. Might change, but I doubt it.

**Summary: **Maka and Soul have been partners since they both entered the academy. They have been through hell and back, making sure that they saved each other when needed. After a few years, Maka finally made Soul into a Death Scythe, one that was going to overpower her father. The job of a Death Scythe was more than both of them could ever known. What happens when Maka feels that her life is at a stand still while everyone else's is moving? Maka moves on, feeling it's what she needs. Is that the right choice or is someone controlling this decision?

* * *

><p><strong>Maka in Wonderland.<br>****Can You Decide Your Own Fate?**

* * *

><p><strong>Maka's POV<strong>

I was running.

My feet were being pushed as much as they could go, taking my body somewhere. I didn't know exactly where I was running too, but I had a feeling in me that told me that I needed to be running.

That running would save me, or something like that.

So, I followed my feeling and kept running

The feeling of my white dress brushed over my legs as I ran. That was the first thing that told me that I was not in Death City. Why was I in a white dress? I didn't remember changing into this, or even owning something like this.

Another sign was my surroundings. It was almost like I was in a white hallway, one that never ended. The walls had no color to them, there was nothing in the hallway, but I was running down it. What was so special about that hallway?

_This is an important hallway._

I almost stopped running when I heard a voice, but my feet would not let me. It was like they had a mind of their own now, taking over where I went. I looked around a little, only seeing the white walls of the hall. "Who's there?" I called as I ran.

_This hallway will lead you the right way, if you make it in time._

This time, my feet did stop running. I turned a little, still looking for the source of the voice. "What do you mean the right way? And what's that about making it in time? In time for what?" I called, a little worried now.

_All will be revealed. Just take a good look at your surroundings._

The moment the voice was gone, I started to walk again. I had this sudden pull again to walk and I couldn't hold back. I let my feet drag me wherever they wanted me to go.

At this point, I didn't care.

I just wanted to get out of this place.

As I walked down the never-ending hallway, the walls around me began to change around me. The walls were beginning to turn a light shade of green and furniture started to appear along the walls. I was confused, beyond confused at this point.

What the hell was going on?

_This is the start of it all._

I walked over to a small desk that was sitting against the wall. Walking closer to it, I noticed that there were som picture frames on the top of it. I raised an eyebrow as I picked the first one up to look at it closely.

It was a picture of Papa and me. I was only a few months old in this picture, but I was as happy as could be as I clung to my father. I slowly put the picture down as I scanned over the other ones that laid on top of the desk.

There was one of my mother and me, still when I was a baby. The next one over was my mother and father in each other's arms, a wedding band on each of their fingers. The last one in the row was of all three of us, my mother and father were standing behind the stroller, which contained me, with an arm wrapped around each other.

"My childhood…" I muttered to myself as I continued down the hallway, only to be met by more desks and more pictures. "What is this?"

_It is your life, dear child. Ever memory lies within these walls and now you will be able to witness them all again._

The next desk was filled with pictures from when I first came to the academy with Papa. In one of them, I met Black Star. I remember wanting to be like him, to fight like him, but Papa wouldn't let me. He said that I was still to young to be like the assassin. I shook my head a little as I continued down the hall, not paying much attention to that desk.

The more desks I passed, the farther into my life I got. I passed many of them, not giving them a second glance. There weren't that important to me, I was looking for a specific desk now that I knew what was going on. Well, I kind of knew what was going on.

_Sometimes the most important memories…_

I stopped walking when I got the desk, the one that I was searching for. I turned my body to face it completely, my eyes scanning through the pictures as they laid in front of me.

I picked up the one picture that I knew was going to be here. The day that I found out that I could trust men, the day that my life changed. The day that I found my weapon and partner that I would be risking my life for.

The day I met Soul Eater Evans.

A smiled pulled at my lips as I looked down at the picture. Our hands linked together as he sat at the piano. He had played a melody for me, a dark one that almost scared me when I first heard it. But I stayed and listened to the whole thing.

It was the best decision I made, staying to listen to the whole thing.

It gave me an inside look of who Soul Eater was. It was like he laid out his personality in front of me, telling me that this was what I was getting myself into. Even then, I didn't care. I knew that he was my partner, even before he played for me.

_... are the ones that you have to let go._

The picture fell from my hands as soon as the words rang through my ears. The moment it crashed to the ground, the ground itself shattered from under me. I gasped a little, but soon my feet were not on the safety of the ground.

I found myself falling, falling into the unknown.

I wanted to scream, but my voice wasn't working. My mind was telling me not to scream, that everything was fine. I couldn't believe it though, seeing as I was falling to somewhere, somewhere I didn't even know. I would be lying if I said it was scaring me a little.

_Do not fear, child. _

My eyes opened as I began to fall slower. I looked around a little, amazed that you could fall slower.

_This is taking you to where you want to be._

A bright light began to shine below me, making me squint a little bit. I raised my hand a little to shade the light from my eyes as I fell closer to it. I didn't know what that light was, but my body was aching to go towards it.

_The only place you want to be right now… is with him._

The light engulfed my body fully, making me close my eyes fully.

* * *

><p>The light faded from around me, allowing me to open my eyes once again. But when I opened them, I didn't expect to be where I was.<p>

The halls of the DWMA surrounded me as I stood in the center of it.

I raised an eyebrow. "The academy?" I muttered to myself as I started to walk down the hall, knowing the way I was heading. "Why am I here?"

_This is where you want to be most_

"What do you mean? You said that I needed to be with him, but he is not here." I said, still walking down the hall, the coolness of the floor touching my bare feet as I turned the corner. "Last thing I remember, he was fighting the Kishin."

_Ah, my child, but that is where you are wrong. He will be here, just be patient._

I stopped walking once again, still confused. "Why would he be her-" I started to say, but was stopped short when I heard footsteps echoing down the hallway. I pressed myself against the wall, looking down the hall to see two figures running towards me.

"We need to take her to Nygus." A familiar voice said as they came closer. "She needs to be treated now before we loose her. Her breathing is pretty shallow and she hasn't woken up, so the sooner the better."

I perked up a little when the two figures came into view enough for me to see who they were. "Black Star! Tsubaki!" I called as I stepped forward a little, but I stopped quickly when I saw the scene.

Black Star was carrying a body, my body, in his arms.

"I know, Tsubaki." Black Star muttered as he pushed his feet faster. "I will not be loosing one of my closest friends, not today."

"What is going on?" I muttered as my two friends breezed past me, not even glancing over to where I was standing. "Why can't they see me? And why are they carrying my body?"

_Maka, dear, this is what I said. You need to be here, it is where you belong._

My eyes stayed glued to the end of the hallway, where my friends were just seconds ago. I couldn't get them to move, or even my body to move.

_Go after them, my dear. You will want to see this._

I jolted my body forward as I broke out into a run down the hallway. I just needed the push before I headed after them, seeing what was going to unfold.

"Lay her down now." I heard Nygus' voice say as I approached the Dispensary. I walked carefully to the doorway, still afraid that they will be able to see me. I peeked my head around to see what was going on inside. "I will need to stick an IV in her and some other things."

Black Star and Tsubaki stood to the side of my bed, Black Star's arm wrapped around Tsubaki's waist. I could see him slightly rub circles on her lower back, trying to comfort her as they watched my broken body on the bed.

_Do not be afraid, Maka. They cannot see you, so you may step inside._

I took her word and stepped into the room slightly. When I got no reaction, I relaxed a little as I stood next to my friends. My eyes watched as Nygus hooked many machines and needles into me, just trying to keep me from slipping under. I bit down on my lower lip as I watched.

"She will be fine, Tsubaki-chan." Black Star muttered to his weapon, pulling her closer to him. "Maka is a strong girl, sometimes stronger then me. She will pull through, or she will be in some serious trouble with Soul and I."

A small chuckled slipped through both Tsubaki's and my lips. It was good to laugh again, knowing that there was still something happy in this world right now.

My eyes moved from my body to the door, wondering if Soul would ever walk through them. I knew that he had to be doing something important, but I couldn't get myself to think about that. I didn't even want to think about him fighting the Kishin.

As if he could hear my thoughts, the door flew open, hitting the wall. "How is she?" I smiled at the first words that came out of his mouth. Even now, he was still worried about me.

Soul crossed the room carefully, taking Black Star's place beside my bed. I took a small step forward when he fell to his knees beside me, standing right beside him. I looked down at his face as he stared at my body on the bed.

He looked beaten, depressed, and worried all rolled into one. I felt bad, really bad now. I wanted to comfort him, but I knew that I couldn't. It was my fault, anyway. I am the one that is causing him to feel this way.

I am the one making him worry about me.

"I am sorry." I muttered, placing my hand on his shoulder. I knew that he couldn't feel it, but it made me feel a little better. "I told you I would protect you, but I couldn't protect you emotionally. I am making you a wreck, just like when I was kidnapped."

I was too focused on Soul's expression to even realize that Nygus and him were talking about my condition. I found myself not caring, though. All I wanted to do was comfort Soul. I wasn't the slightest bit worried about my health, like usual.

"But I cannot give you an answer to whether or not she will survive." I caught Nygus saying as she walked back over to the desk, placing a folder on the top.

The glistening of tears reflected off of Soul's face when I looked back down at him. "Thank you, Nygus." He muttered, his voice filled to the brim with emotion. I could feel my own heart breaking.

I fell to my knees beside him, throwing both of my arms around his neck. "I am sorry." I muttered to him, wishing that he could hear or feel me at this moment. I pulled my arms away to look at him.

"We will give you some time." Tsubaki said as they all shuffled out of the room. I could tell that they were a little cautious about leaving, unsure if it was the right choice or not. When the door closed, I saw Soul relax a little more.

More tears made their way down his cheeks and he brought our hands closer to him. He laid his forehead down on my hand that was held in his, letting the emotions take control now.

"I am sorry, Maka." His voice said after a few moments of silence. "I failed you again. I tried to kill the Kishin for you, but now there is a chance that he could still be alive."

I felt my body tense when he said those words. He could still be alive? He managed to get away from them and now he was still out in the world. That means he could still be out there watching me, waiting for the moment to attack once again.

I shook my head of that thought, not wanting to think about that.

I turned my eyes to look at Soul again. "You have nothing to be sorry for." I muttered as I leaned in to wrap my arms around him again.

But, his body disappeared from in front of me.

The whole room disappeared from around me, too.

I was in a panic. "What is going on?" I muttered, as I stood up, still looking around at the now white room. "Where did he go? I didn't even get a chance to see him for long."

_That was just the one part…_

The bright light came around me again, causing my eyes to snap shut once more.

_There is another part that must be shown to you._

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" I heard his voice shot as my eyes flew open. I was standing in the Dispensary once again, the scene completely changed. Everyone was in a panic, rushing around the room for some reason.<p>

"We're loosing her!"

I could see Soul's body freeze when those words left Nygus' mouth. His worst fear, the one thing that he did not want happen, was now happening right in front of his eyes.

I was loosing the battle, the battle inside of my own body.

Soul stood completely still as the nurses ran around the room, some getting what Nygus needed, one running out of the room to get Stein, and the others unsure of what to do. I wanted to scream at them, tell them that they had a job to do, but they wouldn't hear me.

No one could hear me.

I stepped beside Soul, watching the same scene he was watching. Both of us were watching with alertness, to afraid to do anything. There wasn't anything either of us could do, really.

"What's happening?" Stein said as he ran into the room, running right through my transparent body that was next to Soul's. He pulled his lab coat tighter over his body as he rushed to my side, trying to get a fill in on what was going on.

"We are loosing her." Nygus said, not taking her eyes off of my body. "Her heart rate is dropping and her breathing is becoming shallow and uneven. She is either rejecting the medicine that we are giving her or something internal is happening that came up."

"What is going on?" I said, wanting to hear the woman's voice once again.

_You are loosing an internal war._

I raised an eyebrow at what she was saying. "What do you mean?" I asked, looking around to see if she was here. "How can I win it then?"

_You must defeat you inner demon. That wavelength that was shot into you is keeping you away from your only chance of surviving._

I knew exactly what she meant that moment she said it. I nodded slightly, not taking my eyes off my own body, the one that was now loosing its life. It's life was slipping away slowly from it and it was up to me to fix it.

I couldn't let myself die, not after all of this.

Not after seeing Soul like this.

This needed to end, right now.

I took a deep breath as I walked closer to my body, ignoring the nurses as they pushed Soul out of the room. I walked to the end of the bed, laying my hands on the railing and leaning down towards my body.

"I am ready to end this."

With that said, the familiar light overtook me again.

This time, I did not close my eyes.

I knew what was coming this time around and I was not going to shield my eyes from it. I was going to face it and beat it.

For Soul and I.

* * *

><p>And there is another chapter, finally back to Maka's POV.<p>

Not that I don't like Soul, but I found it hard to write in his point of view. Maybe that is why it took me so long to put up his chapters, but now I am back to Maka and I might be updating faster now.

I got the inspiration for this chapter from a new story that I read on here. It has to be my number one favorite story on this website right now. It is called Out of Timeby Waterdog. It is in my favorite stories list if you would like to read it, which I highly suggest. So, I would like to thank them for the inspiration for this chapter, it helped a lot even if they don't know it.

So, this story is going to run longer than I thought it would be, which should be good for you readers. But, that means that I cannot post my other story until I at least get to the second to last chapter of this story. So, for those who are looking forward to a new story from me, I am sorry, but that might need to wait a little longer. Sorry :(

I hope to get some amazing reviews for this chapter and I will see you all in the next update.

xoxo Alysha


	13. Soul Showdown

**Story Title: **We Are Broken

**Genre: **Drama, Romance, Action, Suspense, and Tragedy.

**Rating: **Teen (T) for now. Might change, but I doubt it.

**Summary: **Maka and Soul have been partners since they both entered the academy. They have been through hell and back, making sure that they saved each other when needed. After a few years, Maka finally made Soul into a Death Scythe, one that was going to overpower her father. The job of a Death Scythe was more than both of them could ever known. What happens when Maka feels that her life is at a stand still while everyone else's is moving? Maka moves on, feeling it's what she needs. Is that the right choice or is someone controlling this decision?

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Showdown<br>****Is This Hell?**

* * *

><p><em>Open your eyes, my dear…<em>

I followed her command soon after she said it, revealing where I was now. My eyes scanned the room, a little confused on where I was.

_This is your soul, the place where it all ends._

"This looks like hell." I muttered as I took a few steps forward. The room that surrounded me now was a scene straight out of a nightmare. The walls were black with splatters of red scattered across it. Deep cracks ran across the walls, along with the engraving of eyes. The sign of the Kishin. I touched one of the splatters carefully, knowing what it was. "Blood…"

_Your soul is being taken over, causing it to look like this._

I dropped my hand back down to my side as I continued to look around. "Well, that explains this." I said. "I didn't think that my soul would look like this."

_He is causing this, making your soul look like the darkest pit of hell. You are the only one that can stop it, but I am afraid that you do not have long._

"We need to keep going!" I heard Stein's voice echo through the room. I stood completely still as his voice rang through. "I am not loosing one of my students, not now or ever! We are not giving up!"

"But Stein, if we shock her again, I fear that it could cause some more internal damage! If she does happen to wake up, there may be more damage to deal with!" Nygus' voice chimed into the conversation. She was worried, like all of them were, but she was also thinking logically.

"Dammit!" Stein muttered, but I heard it perfectly.

_Your body can only hold up for a little bit longer. If this battle takes longer than what it can handle, I fear that you will be trapped inside of here forever._

I opened my mouth to say something to her, wanting to tell her that I was going to do it. I had to do it, but another voice cut me off before I had the chance. "Maka, you better not be giving up on me! Dammit, you just can't let yourself loose!"

I perked up a little at the sound of his voice, my body filling with even more confidence. I knew that he didn't know exactly what I was doing right now, but he was with me no matter what. Soul had my back, so I could not fail him. I nodded to myself once, determined to finish this now.

_It is about to begin, my dear child. Are you ready to face him?_

I nodded to the voice as I stopped in the middle of the room. I was filled with confidence; it was almost overwhelming at this point. "I am ready." I stated point blank. "Bring him out."

_His _laughter filled the air around me, not even giving the voice time to answer me. I held myself back from cringing at the sound of it, trying to keep my mind straight. If I let myself cringe, then my thoughts would drift. And if that happened… this battle could be an easy win for him.

"No need to call for me. I have been waiting for you to arrive."

I didn't know where he was going to come from, seeing as the room was sealed shut. There were no windows, doors, or anyway of escape from this hellhole.

Just the way that he wanted it to be.

But, in my favor, he appeared right in front of me. His body seemed to walk right through the wall, almost like Stein ran through mine when I stood in the Dispensary. It was like the wall was a ghost, something that wasn't really there to begin with.

Asura walked into the room completely, stopping when he was only a step away from the wall. His arms were spread out to his side, almost like he was waiting for me to run into his arms to embrace him. "Well, my bride, it seems like we meet again. I must say, this place is a lot more private… and romantic."

"You have a sick sense of romance." I muttered, not taking my eyes off of him for a minute. "This place is hell. Now, I want my soul back to be the way it deserves to be."

"But you do deserve this. With all that lying that you did, keeping things from the people that you care most about." Asura began to shake his head slowly, like someone would do when they were disappointed in you. "You deserve to be in hell after committed all those sins."

My hands balled up into fists at my sides. "I. Do. Not." I muttered through my clenched teeth. "All those lies were because of you. You forced me to lie to all of them, tell them I was somewhere else."

"You could've told them the truth a while ago. This day would have come sooner." He said calmly. Nothing I was saying was affecting him, he was just brushing them off like an annoying bug.

My anger was overflowing now. My fingernails were digging into my palms now. I shook my head fiercely as I shouted at him. "It's you that deserves to be in hell!"

There was no response from him after those words left my mouth.

His face became completely serious at this point, not showing any emotion towards me.

I would be lying if I said that it wasn't scaring me.

"Now, now did we need to go that far, Maka Albarn?" He said after a few moments of silence between the two of us. He took slow steps forward, almost causing me to move backwards. I forced my feet to stay on the ground, needing to face him and be as strong as I could be.

"You made me go that far."

When he got close to my body, I feared that he was just going to stop and face me. Although, he started to circle around me slowly, keeping his eyes as he circled around my body. I shuddered a little, feeling his eyes on me the entire time. "You just need to learn to control that temper of yours. Most men don't find a temper attractive in a woman."

"How would you know what is attractive in a woman?" I said to him, keeping my eyes glued to the wall that laid in front of me. "You wouldn't know what was attractive if it bit you in your ass."

His footsteps stopped, causing him to stop on my right side. He turned to face me completely. I could feel his breath rolling down my body; he was standing so close to me. I wanted to flinch away, but I couldn't.

That would show weakness.

"That is where we are wrong, Maka dear." He said, taking a small step towards me. I didn't move my eyes to look at him, but I kept a close watch from the corner of my eye. "I _do _know what attractive is…"

Another step closer to me.

"A man would be stupid not to know what attractive is."

One more step closer.

"Do you want to know why I know what attractive is?"

His body stopped when he was pretty much pressed against my side. I didn't move, though, I stayed in statue form. To be honest, now I was too afraid to move.

"That is because…"

His hand came under my chin, caressing it softly. I felt myself get a chill run up my spine, but I kept myself calm. I didn't know what was going on, but at this point, I knew that it couldn't be good.

"Maka, you are an attractive woman."

In a swift movement, before I could even react, Asura pulled my face towards his. His face pressed against mine, his lips mashing with mine. At first, I froze. I didn't know how to react because it was a shock.

The Kishin, the one that we fought to kill, was kissing me.

When that thought crossed my mind, my body unfroze. I brought my leg back and slammed it forward, ramming it into his groin. His lips unhooked with mine as he stumbled backwards. His hands were coving where I kneed him as he was moaning in pain.

"Ah, a strong one you are. That is another quality I find attractive."

I didn't let him talk anymore. If I learned one from the academy, it was that you should attack at the moment of weakness. And since I was fighting without a weapon here, I needed the power of weakness more than ever.

I threw myself into the fighting, getting as many hits as I could on my enemy. I ran at him, knocking him to the ground with a quick kick under his legs. His body fell to the ground, causing more moans of pain to erupt from his mouth. I jumped down, then, straddling him. My fist came down, getting as many punches on his face as I could.

I was never this angry during a battle, not once before. This time, my anger came out at full force. My hand kept going forward, hitting his face repeatedly. I didn't even care what he was saying or if I was hurting him anymore. I just didn't care. I want this all to end.

As my thoughts came to me, I lost some of my focus. Asura had a scarf come up from behind me, grabbing my neck. I gasped a little as it pulled me away from him, keeping my feet on the ground. It pulled me back on my heels, letting the Kishin get back onto his feet.

I was gasping for air, clawing at the scarf as it wrapped around my neck. My fingers began to hurt as I pulled at it, but I needed to do it. I was loosing air at a rapid place now.

"This is how you repay some by giving you your real first kiss?" The Kishin said as he advanced on me. His face was bloody and bruised already, but I wanted to do more to him. "I tell you how I feel about you and this is what you do?"

The anger in his voice grew more and more as he came closer, tightening the scarf as he walked. I couldn't make any noise now, the scarf cutting off any chance of me answering him.

"Is this how you treated your weapon when he announced his obvious love for you? Did you beat him down, crush everything that he gave you?"

I managed to shake my head a little, but it was hard. I could feel the darkness creeping up on me, surrounding the outsides of my eyes. I wanted to fight against it, to keep myself awake and alert.

Asura waved his hand a little, letting the scarf come undone from around my neck. I fell to the ground the second after it let go, coughing my lungs up. The rush of air was sudden and I was not expecting it. I placed my hand on my neck as I coughed, coughing towards the ground.

"And why is that? Why didn't you treat the pathetic bastard the same way as you treated me?"

The coughs were too intense to answer him. I looked up at him though, staring him down, hoping that it would give him some sort of wordless answer. He would get a mouth full when I was ready to talk.

"I am twice the man he is." The Kishin said, raising his arms to his sides again. "No one can defeat me, but with a snap of my finger, I can snap that little weapon of yours."

My hand was still on my neck, as I got back to my feet, a little shaky at first. "He doesn't deserve to be treated that way." I muttered, my voice rough and unsteady. "Soul doesn't deserve it."

Asura grabbed my shoulders in a quick movement, staying arms length away from me. "Why doesn't he deserve it?" He said to me, shaking my body slightly. "Tell me why!"

"Because I love him!"

The fist connected with my fist before I managed to get the words out of my mouth. My body fell to the ground once again; shocked from the amount of force that was used in the punch.

"Some weapon doesn't deserve the love of a meister as strong as you." Asura said, kneeling beside my pain soaked body. He pushed against my shoulder, causing my body to fall onto its back on the ground. "Someone powerful should own you and that person is me."

"No one owns me." I muttered, coughing a little. Some of my blood came out of through my lips, but I ignored it. It wasn't my main concern now. "I am a person, no one owns me."

Asura let a small chuckle escape through his lips. "Sure, sure." He muttered to me. "Who told you that? Your little papa?"

I shook my head slightly. "No…" I said, my voice becoming stronger now. "You can't own me. I am my own person and it is going to stay that way."

Asura stood up and shook his head. "Not for long its not." He said, only paying slight attention to me now. "Your body is going to shut down in 10 minutes. Do you think that is long enough to defeat me?"

I pushed myself off of the ground, sitting up now. I looked up at him; putting on a determined mask to hide the pain I was feeling right now. "It is more than enough time." I said, as I got to my feet, still shaky for the punch.

"Then come get me, my love."

He didn't need to tell me twice. I pushed myself forward, rushing towards him. The dizziness I was feeling left me now and my body filled with determination. I threw my fist at him, only for him to grab it out of mid air.

My body was flipped over his shoulder, slamming into the floor behind him. I kicked my leg up when I met the floor, kicking his arm away from me. I jumped to my feet and threw a punch into his gut.

This time I connected with him.

But it didn't faze him at all.

"That's the best you got." He said, laughing a little bit at my pitiful attacks against him. "You should grow stronger."

I didn't let myself listen to his words. I just wanted him gone. I kicked my leg out, aiming it towards his face. He grabbed my leg n between his hands, twisting m around so that I was facing the wall.

With a jolt forward, my body crashed into the wall face first. An indent in the wall formed, causing some pieces of the wall to crash to the ground.

I slid to the ground, feeling the blood run down from my nose in an instant. I landed on my behind and groaned a little. My nose was now broken, I could tell that much. The pain was too much at this point.

Asura walked towards me, bending down on his knees to get a closer look at me. "Make that 2 minutes." He muttered, playing with one of my pigtails in his hand. "Are there any last words you would like to say?"

My mind was reeling now, filling with so many thoughts. I could give in and say some of my final words to him. There were many things I wanted to say, so many thoughts I wanted to get off my chest. It would be so easy, to give in.

But I wasn't one to give in.

I looked up at him, meeting his eyes slightly. I let my hand fall to the ground, searching around on it for a certain item. "There is something I would like to say and it is directed towards you."

The Kishin looked a little shocked. "And what would that be, my bride?" He said. I motioned my finger, telling him to come closer to my face. He listened, bringing his face to be a few inches away from mine.

"You were right about Soul. He is not strong enough to have my love." I muttered, seduction running through my voice. "You are the one that deserves me and now that my body is dying, we can fade away together."

A wicked smile appeared on his face as I said those words. "That is right my love." He said to me, bringing his hand to my chin again. "You are so right."

Like I predicted, his lips pressed against mine again. I let it happen this time, not caring anymore. The seconds ticked past, counting down the time I had left to live. My body was fading away now and I was spending my last few seconds kiss-

A gasp escaped through the Kishin, breaking away form the kiss.

I smiled up at him, as he looked down at me with pained filled eyes. "How does that feel? Is my love good enough now?"

The Kishin fell back a little, his hand gripping my stomach. I stood up, standing over his body now. I dropped the sharp piece of wall that I collected from the ground. It was sharp enough to cut through skin, sharp to kill a Kishin.

"Good play, my bride." He muttered to me, his body fading away a little as he looked up at me. "Good play."

With those final words, the last few remains of the Kishin blew away. It was almost like watching ashes float away, but this was much better.

_You did it; you managed to defeat your inner demon._

I smiled at the sound of her voice. The familiar white light appeared into the room, telling me that this was all over now. I had my body back and it was mine to keep.

_Now, go back, my dear. Enjoy that life that you survived to have._

"Thank you." I muttered as the light overtook me once again.

* * *

><p>And the fighting is over.<p>

I actually liked how this turned out, but it is a little rushed at the end. I know, but I am writing this before I head to bed to go to school tomorrow. So I am sorry if that was a crappy way to end the fight. I also didn't have a weapon for Maka when the fight started, so I had to use something. Since there were no windows in the room, I had to use a piece of the wall to kill him. It was the only way.

Also, I want an opinion. I have two story ideas in mind and I want to know which one you guys would like to read.

1) Soul is a pirate captain, one that everyone fears. He changed his way when the one person he cared about was taken away from him. What happens when a ghostly image comes up and into his life? Can he save her or will she be stuck in between worlds? Follow this adventure to see what happens.

2) This one is based off the movie Saw. All of the characters get captured by a mad person and they must play in a terrored filled game to survive. Will all of them make it through or will this be the true test of their friendship?

Both of these would be rated M for violence and, for the first one, some steamy scenes.

So if you could give me your opinion in a review, I would love you all forever. Well, until next chapter.

xoxo Alysha


	14. It Was All A Lie

**Story Title: **We Are Broken

**Genre: **Drama, Romance, Action, Suspense, and Tragedy.

**Rating: **Teen (T) for now. Might change, but I doubt it.

**Summary: **Maka and Soul have been partners since they both entered the academy. They have been through hell and back, making sure that they saved each other when needed. After a few years, Maka finally made Soul into a Death Scythe, one that was going to overpower her father. The job of a Death Scythe was more than both of them could ever known. What happens when Maka feels that her life is at a stand still while everyone else's is moving? Maka moves on, feeling it's what she needs. Is that the right choice or is someone controlling this decision?

* * *

><p><strong>It Was All A Lie.<br>****Can The End Really Be Coming After All?**

* * *

><p>"What the hell?"<p>

Those were the first words that left my mouth as soon as I opened my eyes. As I took in everything around me, I grew more confused. What was going on? Why was I here?

Why didn't everything go back to the way that it was supposed to?

"Why aren't I back in control of my body?" I asked as I continued to look around my surroundings. "You said that everything would go back to normal. You said that I should go and enjoy my life!"

My anger was coming back as my feet found the floor. I wasn't in the room I was in before, but I sure wasn't in control of my body anymore. I was surrounding by water, red tinted water. I didn't know what it was, but I knew that I could breathe and talk under it. It was like air, but felt like water.

"Will you answer me?" I shouted into the emptiness that surrounded me. "Why am I here? Actually, where the hell I am?"

_My dear, you have been lied to._

I froze a little when those words came from her, still confused by what was going on. "What do you mean I was lied to?" I said. "Did you lie to me?"

_I was not the one who spoke a lie to you._

My eyes closed in frustration as I let out a soft sigh. With that being said, there was only one other person that could have lied to me. "Tell it to me straight; what is going on?" I muttered, turning my face downwards, letting my bangs fall in front of my face.

_I think it would be better if we listened to something so that you can get your answer._

I wanted to say more, but a sound cut me off before I had the chance to speak. I didn't understand what the sound was at first, only hearing a beeping noise. "What am I listening to?" I muttered, not loud enough to overpower the noise.

_Think it through, Maka. What did I make you listen to before the fight started?_

I fished through my mind to try to think back to the fight. The only thing that came back to me that happened before the fight was hearing Soul's voice. He was the reason that I had more confidence and determination going into the fight.

He was the reason that I knew I had to beat the Kishin.

"All I remember is hearing Soul." I told her, trying to think of more things. "He told me not to die on him as I laid on my bed in the Disp-"

My voice cut off when the thought came to me. The Dispensary. I was still at the academy; laying in the same bed that Black Star brought me to lay on. The bed that was holding my dying body.

What I was hearing now, was the soft beating of my slowing heart.

"But, I beat him!" I yelled again, stomping my foot to the ground in frustration. "I was supposed to gain my body back, not stand here to listen to it slowly fade away!"

_I am sorry, my dear. We all thought that, but the Kishin lied to us all. The time that he gave you until you would be trapped in here was a lie._

"He lied about the amount of time I had left." I muttered quietly after she did. "He told me that I had two minutes left when I fell into the wall and then to the ground. He told me that knowing I would stall a little to make him believe that I was giving up. I had no time left by the time I pushed the piece of wall into his stomach."

This was all becoming so clear to me now. This is why he was not guarded at all when I fed him the lies about Soul not being strong enough to stand my love. He was playing his lie the entire time, knowing I would be trapped inside my dying soul… watching my life come to an end.

I fell to my knees when all those thoughts came rushing to me. "I failed." I muttered, my eyes staring down at the ground. "I was too stupid and let myself fall into the lies of the Kishin. Even after his death, he is still screwing with me."

_Maka, dear, do not blame yourself. None of us could have seen that lie, he made it up when he came into your soul._

Her words meant nothing to me now. Nothing she could say would make me feel better at this point. I was dying and there was nothing I could do about it. The one chance I had of taking back my body and I failed. I failed myself and everybody that is out there working to save me.

But mostly, I failed Soul.

I promised myself that I would bring myself back to be with him. I would fight the Kishin, I would defeat him, and then I would get my body back so that I could still be his partner. But, no, I was still putting him through pain.

That was like a reoccurring this now, causing Soul pain. No matter what I did, even if it was saving his life, it always caused more pain to come into his life. He didn't deserve that, not one bit.

"Maybe it is a good thing that I am dying." I muttered out loud, placing my hands on my lap. "People would be better and their lives could go back to the way it was before I came back from being a prisoner of the Kishin."

_Do no say that! You cannot honestly believe that they will be better without you._

I snorted a little bit, falling back to sit on my bottom. I let my legs stretch out in front of me. "They would be. Did you see all the pain I caused them by coming back here? Soul is an emotional wreck right now and so are my friends. They should not be going through that and they wouldn't if I did not come back."

There was no answer, so I figured that what I said rang true through her ears. I sighed and little, laying back on my back. I stared up into the black abyss, still wondering where I was.

_This would be the madness._

"Madness?" I questioned, my eyes still scanning around, but it was useless. There was nothing around me, just the red tinted water. I had a feeling that nothing was ever going to show up.

_Yes, this is the madness that the Kishin left behind. Since he knew that you would run out of time, he placed it here so that you would fall into this trap._

"Clever bastard." I muttered under my breath.

_He is clever, having this planned out before you even entered your body to fight him. I wouldn't think that this was possible, but here it is. It is happening right in front of us and I am sorry to say that there is nothing to be done._

I kept my eyes staring above me. "So, this is what it feels like to die." I muttered, closing my eyes slightly. "I have always wondered what this feeling was going to be like, but I never imagined being trapped inside myself when I died. I guess you can never plan your death."

The beeping noise echoed through the area once more. I felt it pulse through me, almost making me break down.

This end was nearing towards me, ready to end my life.

Not even getting a chance to say goodbye.

Not getting a chance to say anything last true thoughts to the people I cared about.

Not even getting the chance to hear Black Star claim that he was going to surpass God one last time.

I was never going to be able to hear any of them. Their voices were now just fading memories to me, quickly fading away with the last bits of my life.

One more beep echoed through, this one weak and brittle.

It almost sounded like my heart was breaking now, shattering into a million pieces due to my failure.

I let out a shaky sigh as I shut my eyes fully.

All I could do now… was wait.

…..

…..

…..

….

..

"Maka!"

My eyes flew open at the shouting of my name. When I first opened my eyes, I was met with the blackness of the room once again. I looked around a little, sworing that I heard my name being called.

_Maybe I am loosing it. _I thought as I closed my eyes once again.

"Maka!"

I sat up this time, knowing now that I was not just hearing things. Someone was calling my name, someone that sounded familiar to me. It was the voice that put the confidence in me, forcing me to beat my inner demon.

The voice of my partner.

"Soul?" I called back, a little unsure if I was hearing it in this room. For all I knew, his voice could be calling from outside of my body, just like it was before the fight began.

"Maka, dammit!" He shouted, his voice sounding a little closer. "I knew that something was wrong, I just knew it!"

After his voice came this time, a light shone through the red tinted water that surrounded me. It was directly above where I was sitting, but it was faint. The light was far away from me, higher than I could ever reach.

"Are you really here?"

"Yes, you moron!" He called again, the light growing stronger with every word that he was saying. "Now, get your ass up here so I can pull you out of that hell hole!"

My stood up on my feet, still looking up at the light. Get up there? How as I supposed to do that? "I-I don't know how!"

_Maka, push yourself off of the ground. You can do it, it will lift you up to him._

I was still confused, but I tried to listen to what she said. I looked down at my feet, taking a small deep breath. I bent my knees a little and jumped into the air, feeling myself soaring through the water much like you do when you push yourself off the bottom of the pool.

"Hurry, Maka!" His voice called to me, directing me where to go. "We do not have much time left!"

"Just keep talking!" I shouted back to him, following that light that was radiating off of him. "I can sense where you are, but you need to keep talking to me so that I can get to you."

"All right, Maka." He said as I paddled my way up through the liquid madness. "Just follow the sound of my voice, at least until I can see you. Right now, all I am seeing is darkness. I hope that you are down there."

I didn't answer him, I was too focused. This was almost like the time when I let myself give into the black blood to get onto the same level of madness as Crona. I was floating in something that was like this, reaching for Soul when I needed to come back from it.

This time around, my life was in his hands.

"God, where are you?" He said, his voice louder than it was just a little bit ago. "You must be down there far!"

I kicked my legs a little faster, seeing the light shine brighter. Inside of the light, I saw an outline of person. I knew that it was him, there was no doubt about it. I pushed myself to go faster, knowing that my body could shut down at any given moment now.

"I see you Soul!" I called, reaching my hand up above me. "Reach your hand down and I will grab it!"

He didn't answer me, but I heard him grunt as he pushed his hand through the liquid madness. "It is thick." He complained, but I saw that he was continuing to try. By this point, I could see him clearly.

I reached my hand up towards his that was slightly in the liquid. "A little but farther." I muttered as I felt the heat from his fingertips. With a final kick upwards, our hands grasped each other.

I latched both of my hands around Soul's one hand, trying to help him as he pulled me towards the surface. It was tough and I could see that, it was written all over his face now. But he didn't give up and neither did I.

With a few more grunts, my body broke through the surface of the water, finally being free from the liquid madness that almost swallowed me up….

* * *

><p>"Soul!"<p>

"What's wrong with him?"

"Please do not tell me that we are loosing him to."

All these voices rang through my ears, all of them sounding familiar to me immediately. I wanted to open my eyes to see all of them, but I found it hard to do. It was hard to do something that it felt like it's been forever since the last time you did it.

I felt someone squeeze my hand slightly, shifting a little at the same time. I could feel their breath roll down my face as they leaned closer to me. "It's alright, you can wake up now." His voice muttered to me, quiet enough for my ears to hear.

Following his command, I slowly opened my eyes, peeling away the sleep from them. It took a few seconds for them to adjust to the light and to clear my vision. But it was all clear in front of me, a smile broke out onto my face.

"Welcome back, Maka."

* * *

><p>Wow, I am not impressed with this chapter at all, but I didn't know what else to do with it. Trust me, I know that it is crap<p>

I needed to do a little more drama before giving you all the happy ending that you deserve. This is not the last chapter though, I think there may be two more with an epilogue. I am not quite sure though.

This chapter is kind of like the part where Maka lets herself go into madness, where she is floating with the souls. That is what I tried to do here, but it failed. It is really hard to write about it like this, but I tried my best. I hope that it is at least go enough to read and review.

Trust me, the next chapter will be so much better. I promise.

And also, my next story is almsot ready to post. I might have it up tomorrow, or I might have another chapter for this up. It depends on which one I work on. Thanks to those who voted for which one they would like to read. The pirate one will be coming your way very soon (:

xoxo Alysha.

Oh and PS, thank you to all the reviews I got for the last chapter. I think that is a record for the number of reviews for a single chapter. That is why you guys got another chapter quickly, so keep that in mind (:


	15. Explain It All To Me

**Story Title: **We Are Broken

**Genre: **Drama, Romance, Action, Suspense, and Tragedy.

**Rating: **Teen (T) for now. Might change, but I doubt it.

**Summary: **Maka and Soul have been partners since they both entered the academy. They have been through hell and back, making sure that they saved each other when needed. After a few years, Maka finally made Soul into a Death Scythe, one that was going to overpower her father. The job of a Death Scythe was more than both of them could ever known. What happens when Maka feels that her life is at a stand still while everyone else's is moving? Maka moves on, feeling it's what she needs. Is that the right choice or is someone controlling this decision?

* * *

><p><strong>Explain It All To Me.<br>****What Really Happened?**

* * *

><p>I didn't even have time to respond to Soul before I was surrounded. Five pairs of arms came at me at once, wrapping around various parts of my body. It was a little uncomfortable, seeing as I was still laying on the bed, but I let it slide. They were all just happy to see me awake.<p>

"Maka, we thought you were gone!"

"How could you put us through this? I don't even care if you are symmetrical or now… which you're totally not with all of those marks…"

"Maka-chan, you can't scare us like that! What were you thinking?"

"The great Black Star was going to kick the Kishin's ass if you didn't survive. I had the faith in you, knowing how strong you are!"

"Hah! She survived, she survived!"

A smile broke out onto my lips as I hugged them all to me. They were all worried about me, truly worried that I wouldn't come back to them. I had them scared and, to be honest, it made me a little happy to see them this way.

They all cared for me. Knowing that there were people out there that cared for you and would do anything for you, that was the best feeling in the world. Tears gathered at the edge of my eyes as this thought crossed my mind. I closed them shut, not wanting to show my tears.

"I am sorry to make you worry guys." I muttered to them, hearing the emotion run through my voice. "I promise not to put you through this anymore. It is all over."

_For now._

I couldn't get myself to say the last part, even if it was true. I didn't know if this was the end of the battle between the Kishin and me. For all I knew, this could just be the beginning of it all.

The Kishin could make his next appearance at any given time, if he was truly still alive. He could take my moment of weakness to destroy the town around me. I didn't want to think about it, but the thoughts kept coming to me. Any of these could be true, but which one was truly true?

"All right, guys. Maka just woke up, don't cause her anymore pain already."

I opened my eyes to see Soul standing at the side of my bed. His arms were crossed over his chest as he looked down at our group of friends, shaking his head slightly. There was still a small smile on his lips, a smile of pure amusement. Even though he was serious, I could tell that he was enjoying the scene in front of him as much as I was.

Grumbling, my friends all got up, straighten themselves up a little. "We are just glad that you are awake, Maka." Tsubaki said as she folded her hands out in front of her. "You had Stein worried, and it is never a good sign when Stein is worried. We thought that he wouldn't be able to…"

Her voice drifted off, not able to finish her thought. Black Star took a small step towards his partner, wrapping his one arm around her waist. It was almost like the scene that I witness when I was out cold. Black Star was comforting Tsubaki to the best of his ability.

The assassin was actually showing some genuine concern.

"It was a reality check for all of us." Kid stepped in, taking over when Tsubaki couldn't handle it anymore. "We never realized how it easy it would be for us to loose one of our closest friends. It truly showed that we all care for you, Maka."

I felt my heart skip a beat at his words. The words that he said were dripping with the truth. "Thank you, Kid." I said, nodding over to him. My eyes scanned across all my friends' faces. "Thank you all. It means a lot to me to now how much you care for me."

The sound of someone clearing their voice caused all of our eyes to flash over to my weapon.

"I know that she just woke up and all, but would you mind giving me some time to talk to her?" Soul said, his eyes locked to the ground while his hand rubbed the back of his neck. "There are some things that I would like to discuss with her before she forgets."

All our friends exchanged a quick look before nodded to him. "Of course, we will give you all the time you need." Black Star said, turning to walk out of the room. His arm was still wrapped around Tsubaki as they made their way out the door. "Lets go, guys! You guys can watch me train to surpass God!"

Kid rolled his eyes, but followed behind him. "If you need anything, you know how to contact us." He said, waving to me as he closed the door behind him. The room grew quiet then, leaving my nervous weapon and me alone.

I pushed myself up a little, sitting up in my bed. Soul's eyes flashed over to me when he saw the movement. "Are you all right?" He asked right away, concern flashing through his eyes.

"I am alright. There is barley any pain." I told him, speaking the truth. Soul came closer to my bed, perching myself on the edge. His back was turned towards me as he looked down at his hands that were in his lap. "Are _you _okay?"

"I guess that I am still a little shaken about all of this." He muttered, his eyes still not meeting mine. "You scared me, you really did. When I heard your heart rate going down, I thought I was going to rip Stein's head off for allowing that to happen."

"Well, did you really think I would give up that easily? How long have you known me?"

That got a small laugh from Soul, something I was aiming for. "I guess you got me there." He muttered, angling his body to face me now. His eyes met mine and I could see him get serious in the matter of seconds. "Well, back to what I wanted to talk about, I really do have some questions for you. I want to get this all out in the open."

I nodded to him, giving him my full attention now. "Alright, ask away." I said to him, tilting my head a little to the side. My hair fell onto my shoulder, not in its normal pigtail style. "I'll try to answer the best I can."

"Can you just explain to me what the hell was happening to you?" He said, saying it straight to me. He didn't go into specifics, but I knew what he was asking me about. I sighed, thinking back through everything.

I explained to him, starting from the moment that I started to hear my name back before he even left for his first mission as a Death Scythe. I covered all the important parts; where he took over my body, where he forced me out of the town, locking me inside of the dark room, and my whole experience that I had within the three years in that warehouse.

I moved on to when I came back, only talking about the fight that we just experienced two days ago. I told him about how he wanted to come to get to Lord Death, but used me to do it. While I explained, Soul's face held not emotion. He just stared at me, listening closely to every word that I said.

I couldn't tell what he was thinking and it was driving me mad.

"So, he took over my soul when he shot that wavelength at me. I had to fight him to gain back what was mine and almost ended up stuck inside of my own soul as my body died slowly." I said, shaking my head with a small smile. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here right now. You saved me, like you always do."

A thought came to me after I said that.

"But Soul, how did you know to come and get me?" I asked him, making him blink a few times. "What made you do that?"

Soul sighed, leaning back on his hands a little. His eyes turned to look out the window, not wanting to meet my eyes when he began to explain. "Maka, you are my partner." He began, his voice growing with emotion.

"When your heart rate started to go down, I knew that something wasn't right. I mean, it was such a sudden change of your condition. Nygus and Stein just thought that you were dying, which you were for a period of time, but I knew that there was more to the story.

"I didn't say anything to them, keeping my thoughts to myself. When they were shocking you to bring your heart rate back, I knew that if I didn't do anything, that I was going to lose you. So, I took action.

"Even though you were out cold, our souls were still connected. When Nygus was about to give up, I grabbed your hand and forced a resonance with you." His eyes looked over at me, tears threatening to spill over. "It is a good thing I did. I pulled you out of whatever was holding you back from getting your body back."

"Madness. It was the Kishin's madness that you pulled me from. It was a trap that he set up, knowing that I would be stuck in there." I added to his story.

Soul nodded, but then shrugged. "I guess you can say that I was not ready to let my partner die. I needed to make sure that you were going to sta-"

I cut off his voice when I leaned over to him, pulling his face to face me, and pressed my lips to his. I needed this now, to feel his lips against mine. I could tell Soul was a little shocked with the kiss, but he soon let it go and just sank into it.

He cared for me, he cared for me enough to pull me out of my almost end. He didn't care if he got stuck inside my soul if he resonated with me; he just wanted to make sure that I could be brought back.

This was what I fought to come back to. I wanted this feeling to be with me forever. Soul cared, he truly cared for me more than an ordinary partner. That was the only thing that mattered to me.

I pulled away from his lips, smiling at him as he opened his eyes to look at me. "Thank you." I muttered quietly as I laid back on my bed. I placed my hands on my stomach as I looked at him; blush was now dusting his cheeks.

Soul simply shrugged at me, not knowing what to say. He was speechless, something that rarely happened to him. It was nice to see it, though. Something actually caught him off guard and he didn't have a come back to it.

"I told you before the fight happened; I care for you more than a partner."

The smile on my face grew when those words left his mouth. My hand left my stomach and laid overtop of his. A smile came onto his lips then, looking down at our hands.

But it disappeared soon after, almost like he thought of something else.

"But my job as your weapon is not done yet." He said, his eyes still down at our hands. "The Kishin could still be out there and I will not rest until his lifeless body lays at my feet. He will not be able to come and get you ever again."

I wrapped my hand around his, interlocking our fingers together. "We will fight him together." I said to him, nodding a little. Soul's eyes looked up at me, smiling at the sight of my determination. He brought his hand up to his lips, planting a small kiss on the top of it.

"Together… forever."

* * *

><p>Yes, short chapter. I know.<p>

I have some good news and some bad news. The bad news is that this is the last chapter of We Are Broken. I know, some of you might say that I said there were two more chapters left, but I don't really know where to go with another chapter. So, this is the last chapter.

The good news, which there is more of it. I will be adding an epilogue to this. Putting up this epilogue will mean that there will be a sequal to this story. I have offically decided that I will be making a follow up story for this one. I have not started to write it, but I will give you guys more details about it when I post the epilogue and final part of this story.

So, get excited for yet another story.

Also, thank you to those who followed me onto my other story. That one will be a better story, so that means I will not update as frequently as I do with this one or the sequal that I will be putting up. I might update once a week, that is what I am aiming for for that story.

Thank you all and I will see you at the final part of We Are Broken.

xoxo Alysha


	16. Epilogue

**Story Title: **We Are Broken

**Genre: **Drama, Romance, Action, Suspense, and Tragedy.

**Rating: **Teen (T) for now. Might change, but I doubt it.

**Summary: **Maka and Soul have been partners since they both entered the academy. They have been through hell and back, making sure that they saved each other when needed. After a few years, Maka finally made Soul into a Death Scythe, one that was going to overpower her father. The job of a Death Scythe was more than both of them could ever known. What happens when Maka feels that her life is at a stand still while everyone else's is moving? Maka moves on, feeling it's what she needs. Is that the right choice or is someone controlling this decision?

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<br>****I'll Love You Forever.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>One Year Later.<strong>_

"Thank you, sir. I hope that this will be a memorable day for you."

Soul slipped his item into his back pocket, giving the clerk one of his smiles. "I hope it will be too." He muttered to him before he headed outside. "Have a nice day." He called back, waving slightly behind him.

"You too, sir."

The door closed behind Soul before he had a chance to say anything else. The nervous weapon couldn't wait to head back to the apartment, to see her face once again.

His hand fell to his pocket as he walked down the street, feeling the small box as it sat in there. Today was finally the day that he was going to do it. He had mustered up all the courage that he could and now it was time to let it show.

Everyone knew that it was going to happen; except Maka of course. They were all bugging him, ever since the day that Maka came home from the hospital a little over a year ago, but he never could get himself to do it. Soul didn't know why he decided today to do it, but it felt like the right day to do it for him.

Besides, if he didn't today, he would have his friends bugging him even more.

* * *

><p>"<em>Come on, man!"<em>

"_You have got to stop being such a wimp about this!"_

"_Yeah, she's just one girl! How hard can it be?"_

_Soul growled a little at that. "Well, if you think it is so easy, then why isn't there a ring on Tsubaki's finger yet?" He asked, his frustration coming through in his voice as clear as day. He ran his hand over his eyes a little, trying to calm down some._

_Black Star snorted a little as he sat back in his chair. "A God like me isn't going to be tied down to some girl like that!" He said, putting his arms back behind his head. "Besides, I don't need to marry a girl to show that I care for them. Tsubaki knows that I will always care for her and there is no changing that."_

_Soul turned his attention over to Kid then. "What about you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at him. "Is being a Shinigami not allowing you to marry?"_

_Kid's cheeks filled with blush as soon as the weapon said that. "Well, um…" He muttered, his hand rubbing the back of his neck as he looked down at the ground. It was rare to see Kid nervous like this. "I have kind of already asked someone to marry me…"_

_Black Star and Soul exchanged a look, a surprised one. "You what?" They said at the same time as they turned to look back at Kid._

_Kid's face blushed a deeper shade of red, hearing both of their surprised voices. "I was going to tell you guys before I did it, but it just sort of happened. When you get caught in the moment of asking, it just slips out." He explained, his voice growing softer with every word._

"_Kid, who was it?" Black Star asked, a little scared to really say it. Neither of them actually knew that Kid was with someone. "I mean, there was no way that you were dating someone. We didn't even know it!"_

"_Some things are better left unsaid, Black Star." Kid said, getting himself back together once again. The blush on his cheeks died down some, only leaving a trace. "Who knows what would have happened if I told you."_

"_What? I didn't do anything to Maka and Soul when they started going out!"_

"_Whatever, you always teas-"_

"_Guys!" Soul cut in, making both of his friends look over at him, each of them with their mouths opened to say something else. "As entertaining as this is, I am still interested in hearing about who Kid is going to marry."_

_Kid quickly looked back down at the ground when Soul said that. "Well, it should be obvious to you guys." He muttered, almost too low for anyone to hear. "I mean, can't you at least guess?"_

_Soul shrugged and leaned back in the chair. "Well, it would make sense to me if it was Patty or Liz." He said simply. "Those are the two closest people to you."_

_Black Star hopped out of his seat, jabbing his finger towards Kid. "The great Black Star guesses that it is Liz!" He shouted, sounding proud of himself. "She seems to really like you an-"_

"_It's not Liz."_

_Soul raised an eyebrow, a little taken back when he said that. "Patty?"_

_Kid didn't answer right away, his face still looking towards the ground. His foot was kicking out in front of him aimlessly, almost too embarrassed to say anything. "Yes. I asked Patricia to marry me and she said yes."_

_Black Star's eyes widen a little as his hand dropped to his side. "Wait." He said, sitting back down with a confused look on his face. "It seemed like you and Liz were together for a little bit. Was that ever true?"_

_Kid simply shook his head._

"_So, you have been with Patty?"_

_Kid nodded his head._

"_For how long?"_

_Kid sighed. "I guess it has been a little over two years now." He muttered, almost like he was unsure at first. "Yeah, two years."_

_Soul looked over at Black Star who still had a confused look on his face. That wasn't that unusual for him, though. "Well, we are happy for you man." Soul said, leaning over and patting him on the back. "It takes a lot of courage to ask someone to marry you."_

_Black Star broke out into a laughing fit after that was said. His hand shot out, pointing over at Soul. "You are a coward!" He managed to get out through his laughter. "Even the symmetrical freak had the nerve to ask someone to marry him and you can't ask a bookworm!"_

_Soul's hand balled up into fists as they laid on the armrests of the chair. "I am not a coward." He muttered through his clenched teeth._

"_What was that? I couldn't hear you." Black Star said, putting his hand to his ear. He leaned closer to Soul, a smile playing on his lips. Kid was also wearing a smile on his face too, finding this amusing._

"_I am not a coward." _

_Black Star leaned in a little closer "I'm sorry, one more time?"_

_Soul shot up out of his seat, his anger reaching its boiling point now. "I am not a coward! I will get Maka Albarn to marry me!" He shouted, not realizing how loud he was. As soon as he realized it, his face became beet red. He slowly sat back down in his chair, sinking as far down as he could._

_Black Star moved his arms to be behind his head once again. "That's the Soul Eater Evans I know." He said calmly. "Now, go get that girl. You will never find one that you care for more than her."_

_Kid and Soul looked over at him, shocked. "Did he really just say something like that?" Kid said, faking the shock that ran through his voice._

"_Hell must have frozen over." Soul said, shaking his head._

_Black Star glared at the two of them. "Hey, I have my moments." He said defensively._

"_Yeah, but that doesn't happen too often." They both said in unison._

"_Shut the hell up! You are speaking to a God here!"_

* * *

><p>Soul smiled slightly at the memory as he climbed the last step that lead up to his apartment. Digging through his pocket, he fished out his key and unlocked his door as he approached it.<p>

"Maka, I'm back." He called through the door as he shut it with his foot. He threw his key on the table that was beside the door, walking into the living room. He looked around, trying to find where his meister was. "Maka?"

There was no answer.

"Where are you bookworm?" He muttered to himself as he felt a familiar feeling coming back to him. This felt like when he came home to find his meister gone, gone off to be with her mother. Or so she tried to tell him.

Soul walked over to her room, trying to listen for the sound of her. "Maka?" He called again, trying to get some response out of her. He got to her door and leaned in, pressing his ear to her door.

"Oh man…"

Soul smiled, happy that he heard her voice coming from his room. He pushed the door opened without knocking. "Hey, Maka, I need to ta-"

"Soul! Get out of here!"

All Soul saw was a blur of white and felt the pain of something hitting his head. His hand shot up to where he got hit. "What the hell?" He said, focusing his eyes on Maka. "What was that for?"

"You should know to knock on someone's door!" She said, her eyes not looking up at him. Soul could tell that she was forcing the anger into her voice, not really feeling it. "I could have been doing something!"

Soul rolled his eyes at her, folding his arms across his chest. "Well, sorry that I wanted to see if my meister was really in here." He said, defensively. To tell the truth, he had always worried when he left Maka alone in the apartment. He didn't want her to leave, not now or ever.

He never wanted to feel that feeling again.

Maka crossed the room carefully, sensing that there was something wrong. It was in his voice when he said that to her, it was clearly there. Something was bothering him. Her tiny arms wrapped around his waist as he looked down at her. "I'm not going anywhere." She muttered. "I promise that and I tend to keep that promise to you."

"Well, that is what I want to talk to you about…"

Confusion washed over Maka's face as she looked at her weapon. "W-what do you mean?" She asked, stuttering through her words, as she grew nervous. Was he thinking about leaving her?

Soul dug his hand into his pocket as he turned his face to look down. "You are not allowed to leave me anymore." He said simply, pulling a small black box from his pocket. "I will not go through the pain of losing you anymore."

Maka raised an eyebrow at his words. "What are you talking about?" She asked, taking on of his hands into hers. "Who said that I was leaving? There is no need to worr-"

"Maka, just listen."

The meister's mouth shut immediately, nodding to Soul that she was going to stay quiet. Even though there were a million questions running through her mind, she was going to do what he said. She didn't want to make him angry with her.

"Maka, I have known you since we were 13." Soul started, his eyes locking with hers as he spoke. He wasn't going to mess this up now. "We have been partners, letting each other into the lives that we blocked off from the world. I allowed you into my soul, playing it for you the first night. In exchange, you allowed me into your life as the first male that you could trust fully.

"We grew together, gaining strength and power through the years. We learned more about each other as we worked to make me a Deathscythe. In the end, we accomplished the goal; I am now a Deathscythe. But, Maka, somewhere along that journey, I fell for you."

Maka's eyes were still filled with confusion, but tears filled them too. These words, ones that he doesn't say too often, were touching her heart. They were bringing all of her emotions to the surface, making them visible to the naked eye.

"I thought that I could have everything; you and the title of being a Deathscythe. I thought that it would all just fall into place, but I was completely wrong. The title of Deathscythe caused me to lose the one person that I cared for more than my own life. I lost you for three whole years, three years of pure agony.

"I guess the agony got to you too, because then you reappeared in front of my eyes. I didn't believe that it was you at first; the person I saw on the street couldn't have been you. But when you said my name, I automatically knew it was my meister. It was the girl that I loved. So, I fought to keep you with me, even though I almost caused you to lose your live.

"But in the end, we managed to get through the nightmare… together."

Soul looked down to the ground then, bending down on his one knee. Looking back up at Maka, her eyes were now wide. The pieces fell together and she now knew what this was all about. "Soul.. you ca-"

"Maka Albarn." He said softly, causing her to stop her sentence. Soul pulled the black box from his hand, opening the lid. Inside, a small white gold band ring was placed between the felt. Perched on top was a small red ruby, something that Soul knew Maka would want.

"Will you marry me?"

The weapon was pulled from his kneeling position almost immediately after the words left his mouth. Maka pulled him up by his collar and pressed her lips to his once he was at her level.

Soul would be lying if he said that it didn't surprise him.

"Of course I will, you idiot." Maka muttered against his lips, giving him a quick kiss before pulling away more. Soul took the ring out of the box, slipping it onto her finger. This was it. Maka Albarn was now his and she couldn't go anywhere.

He never had to lose his soul mate ever again.

Maka examined the ring on her finger as soon as it was placed in the right place. It was almost unbelievable, to see a ring on her finger. She never thought that she would marry someone, especially Soul. All her life, she had her mind set that she didn't need a man. She didn't want to risk it, risk seeing if he wouldn't turn out to be like her father.

"Thank you, Soul."

Soul simply shrugged to her, wrapping his arms to be around her waist. "Maka, I should be thanking you." He said quietly. "I don't know what you did, but you have made me fall for you. And now, I truly showed that I care for you. Now, everything is out in the open."

Maka's face dropped when Soul said that, a nagging voice in the back of her head screaming at her to tell him the truth. Soul noticed this change right away. "What's wrong?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

She didn't answer him, which only made his worry grow a little more.

"Maka?"

"It's nothing. I swear to you." She said, slipping out of his arms and walking around him to walk out of her room. "Are you hungry? I can make dinner now and have it done in an hour."

She kept walking anyway, not really caring if he answered her or not. She just wanted to get out of the room before he could ask anything else. "You know what? I will just make dinner. I will call you when I get done." With that, she closed the door on him before he could say anything.

Soul rolled his eyes at her as she walked out. "Defiantly hiding something." He muttered as he bent down to pick up what she threw at him moments ago. "I will have to ask her la…"

His voices drifted off when he saw what he was holding. Was this what she threw at him to get him away? Soul's eyes widen as he stared at it, almost not believing that he was holding it in his hand.

"What the hell?"

Soul made his way out of her room as soon as he said those words. "Maka Albarn, you got some explaining to do!" He shouted at her as soon as he spotted her in the kitchen. Even from where he was standing, he could see her body tense up at his words.

"Soul…" She said, turning around a little. "Just calm down some. I will explain this all to you if you just cal-"

"Maka!" He said, his eyes moving to look up at her. "You're pregnant?"

* * *

><p>And that is the end of this one (:<p>

I know some of you are like why is it ending there? Trust me, I have the sequel pretty much planned out and the ending to this story will make more sense if you guys read the next story (:

So, thank you all who read this story and reviewed to make me continue it. It is officially my first story that I have finished on this site and it is exciting to me. I hope that I can depend on you guys to follow me to the sequel of this story. I hope that you will be amazing readers and reviewers for that one like you were for this one. I really appriate you guys for reading this story and sticking with me to the end.

I guess this means that I will see you all at the first chapter of the sequel, but to keep you content until I stop being lazy and start writing the sequel, here is the summary.

_They thought that everything would be okay. The Kishin has not made his reappearance into their lives and they think that they are in the clear. With a family now, Soul and Maka want to have the life that they deserve. What they don't know is... that someone is always watching. Is Maka still his target or does he have his eyes set on a little Kishin in the making?_

Hmm I totally made that summary up right now, but it goes. It might change when I actually post the story. I will make an update for this when the sequel is posted so that you all know that you can go and read what happens next.

I love you all for sticking with me until the end and I will see you in the next story.

xoxo Alysha


	17. The Sequel

Well, this is the author's note that people have been waiting for.

The seuquel to We Are Broken as officially been posted! It is called All We Know Is Falling and the first chapter is up and ready for people to read.

Thank you guys so much for reading this story and I hope that you like the sequel as much as you liked this one, maybe even a little better (: So, go and read the new story to see what lies ahead for Maka and Soul.

I can tell you now, it is not going to be good. (:

xoxo Alysha


End file.
